


Heartbeat

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: драма, ангст, соулмейтыРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: Это не просто человек, Юри. Это самый важный человек. Тот, который лучше всего тебе подходит. Твоя судьба. Встретив друг друга отказаться от этого практически невозможно. Когда ты Инициатор, ты всегда взываешь в своей половинке, просишь её показаться тебе, и этому не страшны никакие расстояния. Если же ты Исполнитель — ты даёшь призыву силу, и из-за тебя вы сможете увидеться.





	Heartbeat

Когда это случается в самый первый раз, Юри три года. Он всего полчаса назад узнал от мамы за ужином о том, что у каждого человека есть тот самый, единственный, предназначенный ему судьбой. Это звучало, как очередная сказка, сродни тем, что мама рассказывает ему перед сном — так же волшебно, и так же сладко.  
«Юри, у каждого человека есть тот, кто ему подходит. У меня, и у твоей сестры, и у тебя самого.  
Это не просто человек, Юри. Это самый важный человек. Твоя судьба. С ним тебе никогда не будет плохо — он всегда будет знать, что тебе нужно, и как это лучше сделать. Ты видел паззлы? Когда ты встречаешь такого человека, вы словно два кусочка с уникальными выемками, которые вместе образуют цельный идеальный рисунок. Встретив друг друга, вы поймёте, что отказаться от этого практически невозможно.  
Когда ты Инициатор, ты всегда взываешь к своей половинке, просишь её показаться тебе, и этому не препятствуют никакие расстояния. Если же ты Исполнитель — ты даёшь призыву силу, и благодаря этому вы сможете увидеться.  
Нет, Юри, вы будете видеться так, как ты сейчас видишь меня. Если твой человек силён духом, то связь будет очень чёткой, вы сможете даже касаться друг друга, а если нет, то только разговаривать.  
Ну, что ты, сыночек, если твой человек не захочет тебя видеть, то как бы сильно не взывал Инициатор, это закончится провалом, так что нет, никого не заставляют. Это выбор каждого человека, но стоит только раз увидеться вживую, как будущее становится неотвратимым. От судьбы нельзя убежать, Юри. Можно попробовать, но ещё никому из тех, кого я знаю, это не удалось.  
Ты ещё слишком мал для того, чтобы попробовать нащупать Связь: для этого нужно быть очень внимательным и не отвлекаться ни на что. Это очень трудно, особенно поначалу, пока хотя бы раз тебе это не удастся.  
Когда я впервые сумела увидеть твоего отца, он тренировался несколько месяцев в темноте и полной тишине. Нет, Юри, Инициатор не всегда мальчик, так что не расстраивайся, если у тебя не получится. Ты ещё успеешь с ней увидеться...»  
Разве это не чудо — иметь человека, с которым тебе всегда будет хорошо? Разве это не настоящая магия? И это, конечно, глупость, он не так уж и мал, для того, чтобы просто попробовать.  
Мама говорила, что нужно сделать. Прикрыть глаза, сосредоточиться на горячем чувстве под рёбрами, там, где тугой ком, в котором зарождается страх. Нужно просто попытаться представить себе путеводную нить к кому-то другому, и пустить по ней едва различимый шёпот:  
— Иди ко мне...  
Юри почти уверен, что ему не удалось, но глаза открывать страшно. Он стоит так ещё несколько секунд перед тем, как всё же решиться осмотреть в полумраке свою крохотную комнатку.  
Так и есть, ничего.  
Пустота.  
Укол разочарования болезненный, но он лишь добавляет уверенности в том, что ему стоило послушаться маму прежде, чем пробовать. И, конечно, он будет много тренироваться, до тех пор, пока не получится. Даже если он Исполнитель — хуже ведь всё равно не станет, верно?  
Юри снимает очки, укладывая их рядом с традиционным футоном, и сворачивается клубком, кутаясь в мягкое одеяло. Со спины раздаётся тихое сопение, и Юри подскакивает на постели. Первая мысль почему-то о призраке, но никто не витает у него над головой.  
Без очков он с трудом различает белое пятно на полу, которого не было прежде. Оно словно зависло в воздухе и чуть подрагивает. Ему страшно, так страшно, что он готов сойти с ума от ужаса, когда протягивает к этому пятну пальцы. А ещё он готов дать дёру из собственной комнаты, с воплями влететь к родителям и спать с ними целую вечность, если его схватят.  
Очертания пятна встречают его мягкостью, и оно приходит в движение. Он не сразу соображает, что это белое пятно — светлые волосы незнакомца, который мирно спит рядом с его футоном на полу. Снова слышится сонный вздох, и малыш почти полностью уверен, что видел, как дрогнули ресницы, когда маленькие пальчики утонули в красивых волосах.  
Страх уступает место любопытству. Юри рассматривает лежащего перед ним человека и питает надежду — а может, это всё же сделал он? Может, у него получилось? Но почему тогда перед ним мальчик?  
Юри совсем не уверен в том, как должно выглядеть лицо европейской девушки, но мальчишка перед ним спит голым, и этот очевидный факт заставляет Юри достать пальцы из светлых, манящих волос и укрыть лежащего мальчика своим одеялом, чувствуя, как смущение жаром обдаёт его от макушки до ключиц. Мальчик даже не вздрагивает, и Юри рассматривает его с полным восторгом.  
Мальчик перед ним сильно старше, и это удивляет Юри. Он никогда бы не подумал, что это будет человек старше его самого. И он был уверен, что мама говорила о девочке, а не о парне. Интересно, что бы это значило?  
Малыш раздумывает, снова протягивая пальцы к светлым волосам, и перебирает их осторожно, боясь потревожить чужой сон, когда осознает: ну конечно, мама же говорила — человек, который лучше всего тебя понимает! А он так хотел старшего брата!  
— Юри? — раздаётся голос мамы из-за двери, когда она приходит проверить его.  
— Д-да? — с запинкой спрашивает мальчик, пугаясь того, что мама сейчас зайдёт поцеловать его перед сном и увидит чужого мальчика в его комнате.  
Дверь поддаётся легко, и мама целует его в лоб, укладывая, укрывает и говорит:  
— Спи сладко.  
— Да, мама, — отзывается Юри, и когда дверь за мамой закрывается, он первым делом бросает взгляд туда, где должен был лежать незнакомец, и с удивлением осматривает пустоту.  
В комнате снова пусто, но теперь он знает, что возможно там есть кое-кто ещё.  
Его персональная тайна.  
***  
Лёд принимает хрупкое мальчишеское тело так, словно оно ничего не весит.  
— Хорошо, — глухо говорит Яков, чуть кивая, с интересом рассматривая мальчишку перед ним.  
Мальчишка набирает скорость на прыжок и пробует аксель с левой ноги. Правше это даётся особенно тяжело, но Витя непреклонен — он жаждет опробовать новое: то, что вытянет его в первые ряды на соревнованиях.  
Маленький Витя Никифоров знает, для чего ему нужно всё это: ежедневные многочасовые тренировки, диеты, постоянное изучение чужих прыжков и дорожек, занятия балетом — всё для достижения своей Великой Цели. Он хочет, чтобы его показывали по телевизору, чтобы его фото печатали в газетах, чтобы его знали в лицо на всех континентах.  
Эта эгоистичная мечта давным-давно поселилась у него в голове, он даже помнит тот самый первый раз, когда он принял эту цель как самое важное в своей жизни.  
Когда мама в очередной раз рассказывает историю их знакомства с отцом, Витя слушает очень внимательно. Он буквально впитывает каждое слово этой истории, и всё размышляет — а как будет у него?  
Он пробовал уже несколько раз, делая всё так, как рассказывала его мама, но у него ничего не получается — всё без толку, снова и снова. Иногда, и это самые страшные дни, он думает, что у него просто нет пары. В другие, лучшие дни, он уверен, что он попросту Исполнитель. И если это так, он не хочет быть очередным «о, боже, кто ты такой, и где тебя носит?» в истории своей половинки.  
Витя хочет, чтобы его нашли. Чтобы та, кто увидит его рядом с собой уже знала, кто он, могла отследить его перемещения, и они бы встретились.  
Витя уже знает, что фигуристов, выступающих на соревнованиях, спонсирует государство, и он сумеет побывать во многих странах, пока будет в разъездах, что упростит их встречу. И не будет так, как у мамы, которая искала средства, чтобы приехать в Минск и, наконец, повстречаться с отцом.  
Лёд по-прежнему холодный и твёрдый, когда Витя не удерживает выход из акселя и падает на правое колено.  
— У тебя что, ноги запасные есть?! — негодует Фельцман, хмуро глядя на Витю.  
— Нет, дядя Яков, — весело отвечает мальчик, снова поднимаясь на ноги и катится ближе к центру.  
— Тогда эти ты чего не бережёшь?! — две широкие брови тренера почти сходятся в одну большую, и Вите трудно не прыснуть со смеху. — Шуточки ему всё! А ну, живо показывай свою дорожку шагов! На «левые» прыжки он тут мне замахнулся...  
Вите страшно. Ему так страшно, что зубы сводит и комок в животе от животного ужаса быть ненайденным, неувиденным. И чем ему страшнее, тем усерднее он выкладывается на льду.  
Дуга, простой шаг, переходящий в бег — какое детство, думает Витя, пробуя «тройку». Ему нужно быть не просто знаменитым. У него есть куда более значимая цель, и куда более трудная, чем могло бы показаться на первый взгляд.  
Он должен покорить всех.  
Всех до единого. Всех и каждого без исключения. Каждый человек на планете должен знать и любить Виктора Никифорова, молодое дарование, звезду льда. И тогда, он уверен, что не повторит судьбу своих родителей. И судьбу тренера тоже.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Фельцман, пристально вглядываясь в бег коньков юного фигуриста, когда тот поворачивает бёдра и плечи, меняя направление, и делает это снова, — а теперь чуть быстрее. Чётче!  
Родители начали расходиться, когда Вите было четыре. В это же время он впервые вышел на лёд на маленькой спортивной площадке возле своего дома. Это было самое уютное место в мире — не слышно ссор и дрязг, нет постоянного крика, и не бьётся посуда. Даже старшие ребята помогали ему стоять и кататься на коньках. Когда в пять лет родители развелись, Витя уже прочно вцепился в лёд, зная, что туда не проникают никакие ужасы, так пугавшие его дома.  
Каток — его персональный храм тишины и спокойствия.  
С тренером всё просто — у них с Барановской есть всё, кроме детей, а потому и не живут вместе уже сколько, это все знают, пусть никто и не говорит. Ему, вот, Гоша сказал. А сам Фельцман не распространяется о том, как он свою благоверную впервые увидел, но зато поминает о том, какой она дьявол. Прекрасная Дьяволица Балета — прима, что с неё взять?  
Только дьявол может отказаться от того, кто является её Инициатором. Потому что, как она часто повторяет, «видеть его не может». И ведь это совсем не образное выражение. Так что Лилия Барановская настоящий представитель ада на земле. За это Витя тоже готов поручиться — именно она гоняет его у станка столько, что после хочется вынырнуть из собственных мышц и бросить их болеть где-нибудь подальше от остального тела.  
Лучшие в своём деле все такие. Безрассудно преданные и до жестокости требовательные.  
— Хватит! — рявкает дядя Яков и отпускает его с тренировки, напоминая о недавнем инциденте, когда Витю обнаружили на льду во внеурочный час без какого бы то ни было надзора. — Чтобы никаких больше катаний без меня! Сломаешь ногу и закроешь себе путь на лёд навсегда!  
— Конечно, дядя Яков, — с улыбкой отвечает Витя и согласно кивает, стаскивая с ног тяжёлые ботинки коньков.  
«Хрена с два, старый осёл», — думает Витя, не переставая улыбаться. Так никогда не достигнуть заветной цели. Если он не Инициатор, то он никогда не позволит себе тухнуть в Питере и ждать чуда. Особенно после того, что было не так давно.  
Он уверен, что ему это лишь приснилось — тёплая, но маленькая рука в его волосах, нежно перебиравшая их, и мягкое одеяло, укутавшее его, когда он был уже почти готов проснуться.  
Но он так хочет верить...  
***  
Это словно наказание. Словно Юри сделал то, чего не должен был, а потому наказан до конца своих дней неудачными попытками связаться с тем светловолосым мальчишкой. Ему уже семь, и он каждую чёртову ночь делает то же самое, что делал тогда, в три. Он плохо помнит детали — прошло целых четыре года, но он уверен в том, что помнит предшествующие этому мысли.  
— Давай, — Юри почти плачет, запершись в комнате в тишине и одиночестве, — ну же.  
Он кладёт руку на солнечное сплетение — тугой комок нервов внутри — воображает себе ленту, соединяющую его с кем-то по ту сторону, и зовёт снова и снова:  
— Иди ко мне, иди ко мне, иди ко мне...  
Шёпот уходит в пустоту и остаётся отзвуком в ушах. Ничего. Пусто. Снова и снова.  
Юри закрывает глаза, устраивается на футоне и вслепую протягивает руку — никого. Это, кажется, был просто детский сон. Фантазия, не более того. Может быть, не он Инициатор? Может быть, это было совпадением? Может быть, ему стоит быть внимательней, сосредоточенней и делать всё совсем иначе? Юри не знает.  
В тонкой книжечке, посвящённой Инициаторам и Исполнителям, нет ни слова о ложных встречах, о том, что у одного человека могут быть разные способы дозваться своего партнёра. Там лишь упражнения, которые уже вязнут в зубах у Юри, но которые он продолжает делать с упорством барана по часу каждый день в надежде снова сделать то, что удалось ему однажды.  
И снова ничего. Это так несправедливо, ведь он так старается! Наверное, он проклят. Заколдован, обречён на вечное одиночество...  
С этими мыслями Юри засыпает, а поутру не становится легче. Возможно, он склонен драматизировать, но ему всё ещё кажется, что легче станет примерно никогда.  
На следующий день их класс ведут в Ледовый дворец, для знакомства с местной достопримечательностью. Юри совсем не интересует, ни то, когда его построили, ни силы и средства, вложенные в его создание, ни даже владельцы этого необычного здания. Он никогда прежде не стоял на коньках, и ему страшно, когда ребятам предлагают попробовать себя на льду. Он отказывается, и учитель не настаивает, кивая, и уделяя внимания тем, кто всё же рискнул выбраться на скользкую поверхность.  
Вечером того же дня он уговаривает сестру сводить его туда. Ему неловко, что он струсил, но он бы не хотел показывать кому бы то ни было свой позор.  
— Ладно, — покладисто отвечает Мари и хмыкает, — но за это ты отдаёшь мне свой десерт.  
— Только сегодня, — уточняет безапелляционно младший Кацуки, и его сестра усмехается, соглашаясь на сделку.  
На катке — о чудо! — нет ни души. Только седовласая старушка, выдавшая им коньки и забравшая верхнюю одежду.  
Юри нервничает, пока шнурует свои коньки по ноге — Мари уже обутая ждёт, что он попросит помощи, но он хочет всё сделать сам. Хватит и того, что она увидит его неловкость на льду, и возможно упомянет о ней за семейным ужином несколько раз. Несколько десятков раз.  
Он прячет «хвостики» шнурков в ботинки и поднимается, делая несколько пробных, неуверенных шагов по твёрдой поверхности пола перед самим катком. Снова этот страх, жгучей волной застрявший там, в середине живота, в месте, к которому он взывал снова и снова для связи с Исполнителем. Он замирает у самой кромки льда, вцепившись в деревянные поручни.  
— Ну же, давай, — Мари стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки прямо перед ним, и он буквально видит в ней уверенность в том, что стоит ему оказаться на льду, как он шлёпнется носом вперёд.  
Пара шагов, и он на ровной поверхности льда, стоит, боясь шелохнуться, а сестра, словно издевательски, откатывается от него на то же расстояние и кивает мягко:  
— Хорошо, а теперь попробуй добраться сюда.  
Юри следит за движением её ног и пробует прокатиться на них, как на роликах, и медленно скользит по направлению к Мари.  
— Ого! — раздаётся где-то со спины, и от неожиданности Юри оборачивается всем телом и не падает только благодаря поддержке сестры.  
Перед ним стоит милая длинноволосая девочка и смотрит на него с восторгом.  
— Ты первый раз на льду, верно? — Юри кивает в ответ. — Отлично получается!  
В интонации, с которой это сказано, не ощущается подвоха, и страх отступает. Весь вечер он и Юко — девчонка, напугавшая его — вместе катаются, и она учит его держаться уверенней. Он абсолютно счастлив, и даже пытается принять красивую позу под одобрительные возгласы со стороны Юко, которая заступается за него перед большим забиякой Такеши.  
Они катаются, кажется, целую вечность, пока Мари не устаёт, и сообщив, что уже слишком поздно, не тянет его обратно домой.  
— Кажется, — весело хмыкает она, — тебе больше не придётся делиться со мной десертом.  
— Конечно, — улыбается в ответ Юри и чувствует себя совершенно счастливым.  
Остаток дня проходит словно в тумане из довольства и радости, но Юри полностью вымотан, и едва находит в себе силы для традиционного упражнения. Он гасит свет, садится на футоне, воображая себе длинную искрящуюся ленту, уходящую в неизвестность, и просит:  
— Иди ко мне.  
Его больше не пугает неудача. Сегодня, пусть в самой малости, но он победил.  
Воображаемая лента натягивается, и Юри, столь сосредоточенный на собственных ощущениях, не сразу понимает, что он в комнате уже не один. На него смотрит изумлёнными глазами светловолосый мальчишка. В полумраке Юри кажется, что волосы незнакомца припорошены снегом, и он интуитивно протягивает руку, чтобы стряхнуть его, но ледяная крошка даже не думает осыпаться.  
До него не сразу доходит, что у мальчика просто такой оттенок волос, и он ещё какое-то время пытается добиться невозможного. Парень перехватывает его руку и мяукает что-то.  
— Что? — спрашивает Юри, растерянно глядя на юношу перед ним, и тот словно копирует его выражение лица. Вот только выглядит он ещё и несчастным, вдобавок.  
Они так и сидят на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг перед другом, пока лицо незнакомца не озаряет улыбка. В этот момент Юри кажется, что в комнате даже стало светлее.  
Мальчик изъясняется на английском — Юри знает, он слышал этот язык от гостей, но сам он не понимает на нём ни слова кроме «да» и «нет», и названия банных принадлежностей. Увы, ни одно из них не звучит от незнакомца, а те слова, которые звучат, Юри не может понять, теряясь в догадках — или дело в страшном акценте, или в том, что постояльцы никогда их не использовали.  
— Прости, я правда не понимаю, — тихо говорит Юри и мотает головой, поднимая руки ладонями вверх, словно сдаваясь собственному невежеству.  
Незнакомец тяжело вздыхает и просто садится рядом.  
«Даже в молчании есть своя прелесть», — думает Юри. Он теперь знает, что он Инициатор, что тот мальчик ему не приснился, что он не будет одинок, по крайней мере приложит все усилия, чтобы снова добиться этого.  
После насыщенного и тяжёлого дня он засыпает, совершенно довольный и счастливый.  
***  
Витя счастлив. Он совершенно точно окрылён осознанием того, что он не один. Это случилось! Случилось ночью! Они увиделись!  
Он уже успел записаться на дополнительные курсы английского, уплотнив расписание, насколько позволяют тренировки, но провозился с этим слишком долго, и теперь совершенно точно опаздывает на индивидуальное занятие. Но даже это не может заставить Витю перестать улыбаться: мир — прекрасное, сказочное место, пусть даже Фельцман и размажет его теперь тонким слоем по начищенному перед индивидуальными тренировками льду.  
— Эй, Никифоров, — окрикивает его Гоша, глядя неприязненно и сверху вниз на бывшего товарища, — лимон съешь, аж воротит от твоей счастливой рожи.  
Поповичу всего девять, но они уже никогда не будут по одну сторону баррикад — всего через неделю турнир первенства России, а это означает, что теперь они навсегда станут соперниками. И Гоша знает, что Витя в катании лучший, какими бы словами при этом не крыл его тренер и учителя.  
— Не бесись раньше времени, — хмыкает Витя, торопясь на индивидуальную тренировку, — может, я ногу сломаю, тогда и возьмёшь первенство.  
Он подмигивает ошалевшему мальчишке и бежит в раздевалку, всё прокручивая в голове вчерашний вечер, пока стаскивает с себя повседневные шмотки и натягивает костюм.

День выдался нелёгким: после утверждения на кубок первенства среди младшей возрастной группы, в который Витя прежде не выступал по совету («Ноги твоей там не будет, пока не перестанешь своевольничать!») тренера, тот словно с цепи сорвался. А ведь он честно старался вести себя как пай-мальчик и не бесить дядю Якова, чтобы тот не отозвал его кандидатуру. В конечном счёте, недовольный скорее тем, что позволил себя уговорить, нежели успехами своего подопечного, тренер заставил его откатать короткую по меньшей мере пять раз целиком, разнося исполнение в пух и прах.  
— Ты должен вдохновлять, — наставительно вещал Фельцман, — должен не чувства, душу вкладывать! Вот тогда они тебя запомнят, увидят, тогда тебе поверят. Горе тому артисту, которому не верят ни зрители, ни судьи. И даже его собственный тренер, понял, Витя?  
— Так в чём же разница? — удивился мальчик, изумлённо глядя на тренера.  
— Когда ты вкладываешь в выступление чувства, ты для себя танцуешь. А когда душу — для других, — дядя Яков вздыхает тяжело и продолжает, — если ты эту разницу не почувствуешь, на лёд я тебя не пущу, перед судьями только позориться. Так и знай.  
— Хорошо, тренер, — Витя кивает, уважительно обращаясь к наставнику лишь таким образом. Традиционное «Яков Давыдович» он не использует принципиально, с того момента, как они встретились — Фельцман не предлагал называть его по отчеству, Витя не спрашивал. На том и сошлись.  
И всё же это не шутка, насчёт того, что до соревнований не допустят — тренер такими вещами не шутит, Витя знает, и размышляет именно об этом, когда возвращается к себе в комнату.  
Как же этого достичь, как ему сделать так, чтобы душу вложить? Чтобы не опозориться на самом первом турнире? Вон, даже Гоша эмоциональнее его на льду, понравится судьям и всё — позор тебе, Никифоров. И станет Попович самым известным фигуристом России, и это его будут любить все — от мала до велика.  
Витя сидит, предаваясь своим измышлениям довольно долго, пока не ощущает прикосновение к своим волосам. Это прикосновение сразу возвращает его в раннее детство, в тот сон, который приснился ему когда-то, о тёплой детской ладошке в волосах. Он поднимает взгляд, недоверчиво рассматривая невесть откуда взявшегося мальчишку прямо перед собой  
— Ты ещё тут откуда...? — вскидывается Витя, перехватывая маленькую ручку, и оглядывая явно нерусского паренька, разрез глаз которого напоминает ему о чукчах. — «И тоже круглолицый», — примечает Витя, — «и совсем маленький». — Покосившись на запертую изнутри дверь, он внезапно осознаёт, — ты не в моей комнате, верно?  
Мальчик отвечает что-то на своём языке, Витя такого ни разу не слышал, и по-детски округлое лицо становится совсем расстроенным, но он каким-то невероятным образом продолжает выглядеть счастливым.  
Витя расстраивается куда сильнее, чем незнакомый мальчик перед ним, но в голове вспыхивают слова их учителя английского, который начинал каждое занятие с одного и того же: «Вы учите язык, чтобы общаться где угодно и с кем угодно». Да, конечно! Радость от увиденной возможности накатывает волной, и Витя Никифоров чувствует, как он почти светится от счастья.  
Пусть он не силён в английском, но он честно пытается из известных ему слов сконструировать нечто отдалённо напоминающее последний вопрос, не беря в расчёт то, что гость в его комнате сильно младше, и вряд ли его вообще учили английскому в школе. Увы, в ответ мальчик лишь поднимает руки ладонями вверх и, качая головой, бормочет что-то совсем невнятное на своём языке.  
«Ну и наплевать», — думает Витя, осторожно касаясь пальцами тонкого запястья. Наплевать, что они не понимают слов друг друга. Сейчас самое важное совсем не это, не слова. Самое важное, это действия. Протянуть руку. Зарыться пальцами в волосы. Прижаться плечом к другому. Ощутить индивидуальный запах. Соприкоснуться коленями. Висками. Осознать умиротворённость.  
«Как в танце», — внезапно понимает Виктор и улыбается совсем счастливо.  
Просто лучший день в его жизни.

Зубчики замка смыкаются, и Витя одёргивает кофту, стремясь как можно скорее поделиться с самым важным человеком тем, что вчера произошло. Он нетерпелив, почти бежит на коньках и размахивает руками:  
— Дядя Яков! Дядя Яков! Я...  
— Опоздал, — безжалостно резюмирует Фельцман, мгновенно становясь грозным. Витю это не останавливает, его просто распирает от желания поделиться своими чувствами:  
— Да, но мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать! — глаза Вити горят, и тренер не отправляет его на лёд, не отмахивается занятостью, лишь поднимает обе брови и безошибочно отмечает:  
— Ты понял, как вложить душу в твой танец.  
— Откуда? — ахает Витя, глупо хлопая ресницами.  
— Опыт, — усмехается Фельцман и снова становится грозным, — вначале покажешь номер, потом расскажешь о том, как это случилось.  
— Как я понял, как нужно танцевать?  
— Как ты своего Инициатора встретил, дурень, — качает головой тренер, и Витя чувствует себя полностью ошарашенным. Он готов даже нижнюю челюсть поискать под ногами. — И не задавай глупых вопросов в духе «как и откуда», ты что, думаешь, ты у меня единственный ученик? А теперь давай-ка, показывай, до чего ты там додумался, а я уж посмотрю, не рановато ли тебе на первенстве выступать.  
— Да, дядя Яков! — Витя счастливо улыбается и выходит на лёд.  
Сейчас не существует ни огромного катка, ни глазка видеокамеры, направленной на него и фиксирующей его выступление, ни даже тренера — ничего, кроме музыки и танца, в котором он пытается донести то, как сильно он счастлив после той встречи. Как много для него значит разделённое с кем-то тепло, которое было с ним всё время, пока он не заснул.  
Мира нет. Есть только он — Виктор Никифоров, который не сумел сказать ничего из этого ночью своему самому важному человеку. И который говорит всё это сейчас.  
Он набирает скорость и летит, летит от счастья, от восторга, захлёбываясь желанием снова прикоснуться, делает нечто невероятное — он пробует двойной аксель. Скорости хватает для того, чтобы осмелиться на подобное, не слыша протестующего рёва тренера. Витя летит назад, разворачивается и прыгает два полных оборота.  
Остального мира не существует. Только момент вращения, невесомости, который длится меньше пары секунд, но растягивается на целую жизнь. Здесь нет ослабшей шнуровки, из-за которой юный фигурист не сможет поставить верно ногу, чтобы выйти из вращения правильно. В этом моменте не видно тренера, заметившего неверное движение и уже выскочившего на лёд, чтобы перехватить ученика. И уж тем более тут нет, и не может быть, неудачи. Провала.  
Есть только этот момент, и целый, прекрасный мир.  
Мир, который гаснет.  
***  
Утро и мандраж несовместимы. Утром надо быть сонным, вялым, млеть под одеялом, кутаясь в него, словно гусеничка. Подскакивать полным сил, чувствуя, как всё существо изнутри лихорадит — это не для утра, но Юри всё равно. Он готов пищать, визжать от восторга, захлёбываясь им и желая поделиться с миром, и вместе с тем оберегая его как самое важное в жизни.  
Его просто распирает от счастья, но сдержанность превращает это восторженное настроение во внутренний мандраж перед наступающим вечером. Он понимает, что это странно: столь пылко ожидать вечера, времени, когда он уже отправится спать, чтобы на самом деле увидеться с тем светловолосым пареньком, который настолько старше его, но Юри ничего не может с собой поделать.  
— Сын, ты встал? — спрашивает его папа, не заходя в комнату. — Давай быстрее, а то в школу опоздаешь.  
— Да! — кричит Юри в ответ и быстро натягивает на себя школьную форму дрожащими от волнения пальцами.  
Он выбегает в ванную и быстро приводит себя в порядок, оправляет очки и сталкивается с недоумённым маминым взглядом.  
— Юри, всё хорошо?  
— Конечно, всё отлично, — кивает он, быстро садясь за стол, и пододвигая к себе тарелку с завтраком, — а что?  
Подоспевшая к завтраку Мари смотрит на него сонными глазами и кивает на Юри, замечая:  
— А ты, братишка, кажется, совсем сегодня не выспался.  
— У тебя рубашка наизнанку, — подсказывает мама, мягко улыбаясь, глядя на то, как ойкнув, Юри стаскивает с себя рубашку и застёгивает её на верную сторону. — У тебя точно всё хорошо?  
— Да, — отзывается Юри, чувствуя, что пока не готов поделиться этими переживаниями с родителями, пусть даже его и распирает изнутри. Просто... Он не думает, что после одного раза это хорошая идея. Может быть, завтра или послезавтра, после того как всё получится, он обязательно расскажет им об этом, но сейчас, впопыхах — нет.  
— Хорошо, не опоздай в школу, — мама треплет его по волосам перед выходом, и Юри бежит со всех ног.  
День тащится со скоростью улитки, и Юри пытается отвлечься в школе. Он замечает Юко в соседнем классе и на перемене навещает её.  
— О, Кацуки, — кричит девочка, и машет ему рукой, совершенно счастливая тем, что её новый друг по катку пришёл навестить её, и едва он подходит, она деловито спрашивает, — ты собираешься сегодня на лёд?  
— Мы же договорились, — вздыхает Юри, — по имени, после того, как я упал на тебя.  
Девочка хихикает и, подмигнув, повторяет свой вопрос:  
— Итак, что насчёт катка сегодня вечером?  
— Нишигори снова будет подкалывать, — печально вздыхает мальчик.  
— Не будет, я тебя в обиду не дам! — воинственно заявляет Юко и выжидательно смотрит. — Ну так что?  
— Давай завтра, — Юри не хочет быть измотанным этим вечером, он надеется, что если запасётся словарём, то ему и тому светловолосому мальчику, имени которого он даже не знает, удастся пообщаться лучше, чем это было вчера вечером.  
— Как скажешь, но завтра чтобы был, как штык, — наигранно грозно замечает Юко, и это вызывает у него преисполненную тихого счастья улыбку.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Юри и, попрощавшись, спешит в свой класс.  
Не то, что бы у него было мало друзей, но... Да. Он не слишком то умело знакомится с новыми людьми и дорожит каждым из таких знакомств. И ему нравится на льду, несмотря на то, что его успехи просто ужасны. Юко так польстила ему вчера вечером, когда только увидела. Интересно, ей хотелось с ним подружиться, или она просто решила поддержать новичка?  
Эти размышления помогают Юри немного отвлечься от предвкушающего мандража и немного успокоиться, позволяя насладиться проходящим днём. Или хотя бы попытаться это сделать.  
Монотонная работа тоже помогает, но вот уроки сделаны, и обычный ужин в семье Кацуки проходит без казусов, несмотря на то, что Мари позволяет себе показать родителям несколько фото вчерашнего вечера на катке, и это вызывает интерес. Мама даже предлагает записать его в секцию по фигурному катанию, но Юри не уверен. Всё же хобби и обязательные занятия не одно и то же, и он просит у родителей время на раздумья.  
Но вот все домашние дела сделаны, уроки выполнены, и мама уже зашла снова поцеловать его перед сном, а значит самое время.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — бормочет Юри, садясь на кровати и прикладывая ладонь к сжимающемуся внутри комку нервов. — Сейчас...  
Нервозности почти нет, только сладостное предвкушение, в котором мальчик рисует ленту, связывающую его и того, европейского паренька с волосами невероятного цвета.  
Одними губами он произносит заветную фразу, крепко зажмурившись и...  
Ничего.  
Пусто.  
Снова промах.  
Но как? — «Я ведь всё делаю правильно», — недоумевает Юри, и повторяет весь цикл заново, уже чувствуя изрядную долю сомнения. И снова тот же нулевой результат. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё...  
Время на часах давно перевалило за полночь, но он не перестаёт пытаться, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он вытирает их рукавом и пытается, снова и снова, отгоняя гадкую мысль, которая возникает в его голове.  
Он не понравился тому мальчику. Не понравился. Вот он и блокирует связь. Не хочет его видеть. Просто не хочет.  
Это больно, так больно, что он старается не всхлипывать, когда размазывает слёзы по щекам, и, наконец, утыкается в подушку, не сдерживая своего горя.  
Когда несокрушимая, казалось, уверенность, пошатывается и рушится, сталкиваясь с несправедливостью и жестокостью мира, можно легко оказаться погребённым заживо под обломками своих надежд.  
Ничто не может быть хуже.  
***  
Монотонный писк приборов заставляет Витю нервничать, когда он приходит в себя. Голова гудит, и тянет в одном месте, что тоже не особенно радостно, но мерный писк просто убивает. Он что, в больнице?  
Приоткрыв глаза, Витя напрягается.  
Чёрт побери, что он тут вообще делает? Что происходит?  
— Проснулся, наконец, — в вечном ворчании Фельцмана слышится изрядная доля облегчения.  
— Дядя Яков? — немало удивляется Витя и смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, замечая, что обстановка не как в маленьком больничном отсеке, где временами ему накладывали тугую повязку, и он проходил медосмотр, а в куда как более крупной палате. — Я в больнице?  
— Ты ударился головой, когда выходил из двойного акселя, и почти час не приходил в себя, — мрачнея, отозвался Фельцман и нахмурился, вызывая врача, чтобы тот проверил его подопечного на предмет сотрясения.  
Врач появляется быстро, и разговор угасает, пока Витя честно отвечает на заданные вопросы, следит за ручкой и смотрит, куда велят, чтобы услышать, наконец, что бог миловал его дурную головушку. «Или же там просто нечего трясти уже», — ощутимо повеселев замечает дядя Яков.  
— И как? — с жадностью возвращается к последней теме Витя. — Полные два вращения?  
— Ах ты... — тренер набирает воздуха в грудь, желая высказать юному дарованию всё, что накипело, но берёт себя в руки, махнув рукой на ушибленного на голову ученика, и горько произносит: — Вот скажи мне, Никифоров, ну что за безумная жажда прыгать выше головы, а? А если бы я тебя перехватить не успел, то что, ты бы с сотрясением сейчас лежал. Неужто оно того стоит — упустить свои возможности ради того, чтобы прихвастнуть? Неужто два полных оборота стоят того, чтобы так рисковать своей дурной головой?  
В палате повисает молчание. Вите кажется несколько неловким добивать сейчас тренера, который беспокоится за него, помогает и наставляет с самого детства, заменив собой обоих родителей разом, но быть бесчестным кажется ему куда хуже.  
— Да, — выдыхает тихо Витя, встречаясь глазами с тяжёлым взглядом Фельцмана, — вы же знаете, дядя Яков, мне очень нужно. Я... я очень хочу, чтобы меня нашли.  
— Кто? — непонимающе смотрит на него тренер.  
— Инициатор, — едва слышно шепчет Витя.  
Он ожидает увидеть разные чувства на лице тренера, но нервозность становится открытием.  
— Погоди-ка... Ты мне сегодня после тренировки хотел кое-что рассказать, — совладав с собой, говорит Фельцман, и Витя честно старается припомнить о чём таком важном он должен был рассказать тренеру.  
— Не помню, — Витя разводит руками, виновато глядя на дядю Якова.  
— А что я тебе вчера говорил насчёт того, что надо вкладывать в выступление?  
— Э... — Витя старается вспомнить и замечает, — но тренер, вы вчера об этом не говорили.  
— Витенька, — на лице Фельцмана появляется ласковая-преласковая улыбка, так не похожая на все его предыдущие выражения лиц, а оттого и столь ужасающая. За всё время знакомства Витя никогда не видел, чтобы его тренер улыбался так, — скажи мне, какое сегодня число?  
— Семнадцатое октября, — бойко отзывается Никифоров, желая успокоить тренера, задающего ему столь странные вопросы, и добавляет, — почти два месяца до первенства.  
Ласковое выражение застывает на лице Фельцмана словно маска, и он, дрожащей рукой протянув руку к кнопке вызова медсестры, нажимает её дважды.  
— Тренер? — Витя ёрзает на кушетке. — Что-то не так?  
— Всё так, Витенька, — со вздохом отвечает дядя Яков, и Витя понимает по интонации — всё хуже некуда, и предчувствуя беду, готовится услышать то, после чего будет трудно оправиться, — только вот сегодня первое ноября.

Можно потерять ключи, деньги, можно потерять вес или настроение — это просто и понятно. Но потерять из памяти две недели жизни? Это уже за гранью.  
Вите кажется, что всё это большой розыгрыш, что его обманули, что дядя Яков выждет необходимую паузу и рассмеётся этому, как дурной шутке, первоапрельскому розыгрышу. И всё снова встанет на свои места.  
Но вместо смеха тренер о чём-то очень долго разговаривает с доктором за пределами слышимости палаты, ведь больному, то есть ему, Вите, нужен покой. Витя готов заверить кого угодно, что покой ему сейчас нужен меньше всего. Ему нужны тренировки перед первенством. Нужна строгая диета. Ему, наверное, нужны даже уроки, а не вот это вот всё. Однако, всё будет так, как скажет врач и тренер.  
А те всё говорят и говорят, и кажется, наконец, приходят к единому мнению по вопросу Вити Никифорова. А когда приходят, то всё, что интересует Витю это не возращение в памяти пропавших дней, а то, когда он сможет выйти на лёд. Фельцман честно ему говорит, что не выпускал бы его ближайшие несколько месяцев, но врач пояснил, что слишком сильное эмоциональное потрясение может дать такой эффект.  
Грубо говоря, Витя, ты потерял память не потому, что руки у тебя кривые и шнурки затягивать не умеют, а потому, что радоваться надо меньше. И теперь, всё что остаётся — гадать, чему же он был так рад, что суммарно с падением это дало такой эффект.  
Витя спрашивает Фельцмана. Нет, он донимает тренера, расхаживая за ним по пятам и расспрашивая о забытых днях, до тех пор, пока мужчина не выдерживает и не рявкает на него, а после, успокоившись, поясняет — он бы сказал. Сказал, если бы это и правда помогло, но если Витя не вспомнит сам, то это только отвлечёт его. Слова ничем не помогут, так что, Никифоров, думай своей головой. Ну, или тем, что от неё осталось.  
Все эти мысли занимают его до самого чемпионата. Он чувствует эту дрожь изнутри, словно его гложет что-то, и списывает всё на душевный мандраж, на страх перед новым и неизведанным, на страх неудачи, в конце концов. Но Витя знает, что нет ни одной недостижимой цели, так почему же его так трясёт изнутри, отчего он, собрав волосы в низкий хвост, чтобы не мешались, обнимает себя за плечи, прикрывая перекрестьем рук горячую точку внутри?  
— Ну что, парень, — хмыкает рядом дядя Яков, — готов показать класс своей...  
Тренер замолкает, словно сказал что-то не то, и быстро поправляет ситуацию:  
— Не опозорь меня.  
Но Витя уже услышал. Он недоверчиво поднимает голову, внимательно вглядываясь в невозмутимое лицо тренера, и тут в его голове всё сходится. Запись, на которой он был так счастлив, его новые курсы по языку, которые заняли все его будние часы, вытеснив собой все прочие дела, то, о чём не мог рассказать тренер, поскольку боялся, что он сам не вспомнит.  
— Дядя Яков, вы знаете кто это?  
Фельцман делает вид, что вообще не понимает вопроса, но Витя уверен — его тренер может преподать урок актёрского мастерства самым бывалым из лицедеев.  
— Ты про что?  
— Вы знаете.  
Витя щурится, не спуская глаз с человека, заменившего ему отца с матерью, не обращая внимания на то, как объявляют его трёхминутную готовность.  
— Знаю, — вздыхает раздосадовано дядя Яков, понимая, что с ослиным упрямством мальчишка даже с места не сдвинется, пока не услышит ответа на свой вопрос. Целый месяц бесконечных расспросов, и на тебе. — Знаю только, что Инициатор у тебя есть.  
Витя расплывается в счастливой улыбке. В этой фразе сокрыто нечто большее. «Инициатор у тебя есть», — говорит ему Фельцман, но выбегая на лёд, мальчик слышит нечто иное.  
«Ты больше не одинок».  
Одинарный флип.  
«Ты никогда не будешь одинок».  
Кораблик и двойной флип.  
«Рано или поздно вы встретитесь».  
Дорожка шагов.  
«Тебя нашли».  
Двойной аксель.  
«Поздравляю, Никифоров».  
***  
Монотонные, повторяющиеся дела приносят Юри радость. В каждодневной рутине есть своя прелесть — никаких неожиданностей, никаких неприятностей. Ничего, что сотрясло бы твой мир до основания. Юри нравится.  
Целую неделю после его встречи с Исполнителем он пытается позвать его, увидеть. Он не уверен в том, что именно он делает неправильно, и всю неделю он ходит на каток, помогает маме, делает уроки и чертовски устаёт, но не оставляет попыток. Целую неделю его Исполнитель не появляется, и Юри, наконец, бросает эту пустую затею, однако привычки остаются.  
— Хэй, Юри! — Юко машет ему радостно, приостанавливаясь на льду, и ждёт, пока друг затянет шнурки на коньках. — Ты снова опаздываешь!  
— Совсем нет, — улыбается ей мальчик, проверяя, надёжно ли сидят коньки, и выбегает на лёд к разминающейся девочке, — пришёл вовремя.  
— Может, ты будешь тренироваться с нами? — Юко мило улыбается, но его так просто не проведёшь, Юри с содроганием вспоминает задиру Такеши. Едва ли легче его самого, довольно коренастый мальчишка прохаживался по поводу лишнего веса соперника при каждом удобном случае.  
И при каждом таком случае Юко всегда ставила его на место. Приятно, конечно, но и обидно тоже, пусть даже это и правда, и Юри слишком любит поесть, чтобы отказывать себе в приятностях ради командной игры.  
— Знаешь, Юко, — вздыхает он, пробуя разогнаться, — думаю, делать хобби обязательным не слишком-то хорошая идея.  
— Но мы же будем вместе кататься, давай, будет весело! — Юко хихикает, нагоняя его и хватает за руку, проворачиваясь в его руках и вытягивая с ним «тройку».  
Они пробуют снова и снова, и Юри думает, что это не такая уж и плохая идея.  
— Юко... — говорит он негромко, ощущая в себе решимость заговорить о том, что его беспокоит, хоть с кем-то.  
— Да? — девочка поворачивает к нему голову так быстро, что кончик хвоста скользит по его лицу, и мальчик на мгновение теряется.  
— Ты... Ты Исполнитель? — наконец, собирается он с духом для вопроса.  
— Не знаю, но думаю да, — пожимает плечами Юко. — Я пробовала ритуал пару раз, но всё без результата. А что?  
Юри уже открывает рот, набираясь храбрости, чтобы выпалить о том, что, кажется, его Инициатор не хочет его знать, как вдруг на каток, словно шумный и неуклюжий медведь, врывается Такеши, на ходу выплёскивая глупые шуточки, и Юри мгновенно теряет всякое желание поделиться проблемой с подругой.  
«Не сейчас», — думает он, — «может быть, позже».  
— Что, обжора, пришёл худеть? — тянет неприятно Такеши, и пока Юри отчаянно подыскивает слова, Юко вступается за его честь, словно рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.  
— Юри пришёл ко мне, а тебя и не звал никто, ясно, Нишигори? — пылко отвечает девочка, и добавляет насмешливо, — да, и вообще, вряд ли тебя хоть кто-то позовёт.  
— Я Инициатор, дурилка, — фыркает горделиво Такеши, и вздёргивает подбородок, — но я не верю во всю эту девчачью чушь! Я буду с тем, с кем сам захочу.  
— Ой, ну коне-ечно, просто очередное оправдание тому, что ты останешься никому не нужным!  
Юри больно. Ему больно даже слышать эти слова, обращённые вовсе не к нему. Ему больно от одной лишь мысли, что именно это с ним и произойдёт. Он воображает это так ярко, что слёзы наворачиваются на глазах, и он бежит прочь, чтобы позорно не разрыдаться прямо на льду.  
Его рука выскальзывает из ладони Юко, и он бежит, бежит, пока ещё может держать себя в руках. Он слышит, как позади него Юко злобно шипит, прежде чем кинуться ему вслед:  
— Ты полный придурок, Нишигори!  
Девочка нагоняет его уже в раздевалке и утешает, но Юри не слушает. В его воображении ему уже двадцать, тридцать, сорок, а он один одинёшенек, без возможности увидеть своего человека, даже зная, что он есть где-то там. Вечное, пожизненное одиночество, потому что он не понравился тому мальчику. Навсегда один.  
Навсегда.  
Он никогда не думал раньше о том, какое же это, всё-таки, страшное слово. Но теперь, он представляет это себе так живо, что ему плохо, ему больно, все чувства перекручиваются в жуткий ком там, откуда раньше он ощущал ленту, уходящую в дальние дали к светловолосому мальчишке, который держал его за руку и соприкасался с ним плечами.  
— Да не слушай ты его, — говорит снова и снова Юко, обнимая его за плечи, — ты же знаешь, он такой тупица! Боже, достанется же какой-то несчастной такое, а!  
— Да... — в прострации отвечает Юри, вытирая слёзы краем кофты, и стараясь не пускать в голову мысль, что даже такой грубиян, как Нишигори, будет нужен кому-то. Даже он не останется в полном одиночестве, из-за того, что он такой, какой есть, и этого не изменить. — Достанется...  
— Главное, чтоб не мне! — бодро заключает Юко, и он не сразу понимает, о чём она, а когда до Юри доходит, он чувствует облегчение.  
— Накаркаешь, — тихо отзывается Юри, и Юко смеётся так заразительно, словно это самая смешная шутка в её жизни.  
Это странно, но очень приятно, и последующие извинения Такеши — тоже. Он ведь и правда не думал, что его слова могут привести к такому результату, а если бы знал... Юри не сердится — трудно сердиться на человека, видя его полное и безоговорочное раскаяние.  
После этого любые шуточки в сторону Юри становятся мягче, и словно даже приобретают настороженное настроение, пока тот постигает сложное искусство отшучивания в ответ. Это занимает много времени, но ему удаётся.  
Даже лучше, чем кататься на коньках.  
***  
— Никифоров, найди время и сходи уже к парикмахеру, — ворчит Фельцман, усиливая в воображении Вити его сходство со старым дедом, хотя тренер вполне мог сойти за его родителя.  
— Дядя Яков, боже, мне уже тринадцать, — Витя театрально закатывает глаза и прогибается назад в спине, картинно заломив руки, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, — неужто мне не дозволено самовыражение?  
— Витя, перестань паясничать, — Фельцман морщится, кривится и качает головой. — Ты уже вышел в юниоры, а мозгов как у канарейки.  
— А что, неплохая мысль, дядя Яков, — радостно примечает Витя и бежит по льду, размахивая руками, словно крыльями, выписывает дорожки, уходит в риттбергер и на выходе усмехается тренеру, — ну как, красивая получается канарейка?  
— Красивая, — соглашается Фельцман, но безжалостно резюмирует, — но тупая. Куда тебе такие длинные космы? Ты б их хоть в хвост собирал, не видишь же ни черта, ни куда едешь, ни что делаешь.  
— Мне отлично видно всё, ведь я смотрю сердцем! — Витя снова издевательски принимает трагичную позу и улыбается широко, прекрасно понимая, что может перейти черту, но всё равно останется любимым учеником Фельцмана.  
Ему стоит немного взять себя в руки и сбавить ход, особенно учитывая тот факт, что именно к дяде Якову он питает глубочайшее уважение. Тренер уже не просто кривится, а полноценно хмурится, глядя на всё это безобразие, готовясь разразиться громом и молниями, а также дополнительными тренировками и ужесточением диеты.  
— Ладно, ладно. — Витя поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и наклоняет голову так, что волосы закрывают почти всё лицо. — Резинка есть?  
— Тебе не резинка нужна, а парикмахер, — Яков качает головой, но крохотную чёрную резинку протягивает, поясняя на молчаливый вопрос, — из младших кто-то забыл. Тебе просто повезло.  
— Как и всегда, дядя Яков. Мне ведь всегда везёт, — Витя подмигивает весело.  
Они ведут этот разговор уже в который раз, но Витя никогда не объясняет самому близкому человеку такое фанатичное желание иметь длинные волосы.  
Да, ему везёт во всём. Он делает безукоризненно красивые прыжки, потому что тренируется с самого детства, у него талант, и артистизм просто зашкаливает. Он рисует себе программу сам, отрабатывая с тренером лишь элементы, и он не зря выступает надеждой своей страны на грядущем чемпионате мира среди юниоров.  
Ему не везёт только в одном. Во снах.  
Он часто видит вариации одного сна. Вот ему уже тридцать, и в его жизни больше нет места чемпионатам по фигурному катанию, он уходит красиво, уходит из мира льда и блёсток, хореографии и музыки в одинокую, пусть и красиво обставленную, квартирку в Питере. В своих кошмарах он бродит в бесконечном лабиринте комнат и заглядывает в каждую из них, пытаясь найти своего человека, но ответом ему служит пустота.  
Он зовёт сердцем, он рыдает, совершенно глупо, забившись в угол, не издавая ни звука, и пытаясь выскрести себе ногтями сердце из груди. Никто не приходит его спасти. В конечном счёте он оказывается не нужен абсолютно никому. Ему кажутся жестокой насмешкой слова Фельцмана о том, что его кто-то там нашёл пару лет назад, перед первенством. Нашли и отказались. Или не нашли, и тренер соврал ему. Или он соврал тренеру, а сейчас даже вспомнить об этом не может.  
Конечно, доктор ему говорил, что из-за потери памяти нарушилось нечто хрупкое, что предоставляет возможность видеться со своей половинкой. И если его Инициатор держит с ним связь, то она могла быть нестабильна, или вовсе недоступна на неопределённый промежуток времени, пока всё не наладится, вне зависимости от того, удастся ли ему восстановить в памяти события той пары недель или нет.  
Но потом-то! Два года! Два чёртовых года!  
Он снова натягивает на своё лицо дежурную улыбку и держится молодцом. Невероятный одарённый парень, которому всегда везёт. Обычный, довольный подросток, которому нужно определиться с тем, чего он хочет от своей жизни.  
— Дождёшься ты, Никифоров, я тебе этот хвост ночью обкорнаю, — ворчит Фельцман, пока Витя растягивается и думает о чём-то своём.  
О том, кого он хочет в своей жизни.  
Как и всякий сомневающийся подросток, он засматривается не только на девушек, которые, вне всяких сомнений, ангельские создания. Он часто ловит себя на том, что присматривается и к парням, и думает, думает так часто, — кто же его исполнитель.  
Если он и в самом деле есть, и если это парень, который испугался того факта, что они одного пола, может ли он лучше показать двойственность своей натуры, нежели чем через танец и свой внешний вид?  
Как иначе это можно выразить, если они, вдруг, не говорят на одном языке? Ведь у него взялись откуда-то дополнительные курсы английского в невероятных количествах, да?  
И если это сработало в «Туманности Андромеды», то и у него должно.  
— Нет, дядя Яков, — качает головой Витя, рассеянно теребя хвостик, и его постоянная маска весельчака на несколько мгновений сползает, обнажая глубоко одинокого, уставшего и отчаявшегося человека. — Нет. Это важно.  
Спустя лишь несколько секунд Витя снова довольно улыбается, и готов зубоскалить сколько угодно, пока не упадёт от усталости, и даже тогда ещё немного, но тренера этим не обмануть, хотя он и делает вид, что покупается на эту браваду.  
— Раз так, тогда покажи-ка мне всю свою юниорскую программу. Начнём с короткой, и не забывай про душу, Никифоров! Всю свою душу вложи, чтобы покорить всех в зале.  
Витя знает, чего от него хочет Фельцман, и он делает всё. Каждый красивый поворот, изящный изгиб, каждый взгляд и протянутая рука — Инициатору. Вся его душа, обнажённая, отчаянно ждущая, воодушевлённая, обнадёженная — Инициатору.  
Это не призыв — обещание.  
«Мне не важно, кто ты. Не важно, какого ты пола. Ты есть, и это самое важное. Ты.  
Я стану для тебя, кем ты только захочешь. Я здесь. Смотри только на меня.  
Люби меня. Ненавидь меня. Будь со мной.  
Не отводи глаз.»  
Лезвия коньков издают приятный звук, и Витя останавливается в красивой позе. Он смотрит сквозь всех и каждого, присутствующих здесь, его взгляд устремлён к одному человеку, ради которого он раскрыл свою душу. Ради которого он готов обнажить её всю на сцене, чтобы тот увидел, понял, полюбил.  
Он совсем не идеален, но он готов пробовать столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы стать лучше.  
«Дай мне шанс», — думает Витя несколькими днями позднее, когда стоит на пьедестале и демонстрирует свою золотую медаль, улыбаясь немного застенчиво и неуверенно не камерам — Инициатору.  
Позови меня.  
Позови...  
***  
Всего пару лет спустя, Юри думает о том, как бывают невероятны виражи судьбы, что такими вот окольными путями свела его с двумя друзьями, с которыми ему предстояло соперничать на школьных соревнованиях. О том, как причудливо должны были извернуться события, чтобы именно в фигурном катании он почувствовал успокоение для своей измученной души, нашёл свою отдушину.  
А ещё, он думает о том, что у судьбы есть чувство юмора, когда в той же раздевалке он слышит от Юко тихое:  
— Кажется, это я та несчастная, которой предназначен Такеши...  
Он не выдерживает, и смеётся тихо, подслеповато щурясь без очков, и думает о том, как это все-таки порой глупо — пытаться убежать от судьбы. Все мультфильмы и аниме говорят об этом так часто, что ему кажется — именно это и есть жизнь.  
— Не смешно, — Юко толкает его в плечо и тянет за собой, — идём, у меня есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать. На юниорских были невероятные выступления! Ты видел?  
— Не успел, — со вздохом признаётся Юри, послушно шагая за девочкой к маленькому, кажется, ещё даже ламповому телевизору, установленному в холле Ледового Дворца Хасецу.  
— Я на диск записала! — громко говорит довольная собой девочка.  
— Что записала? — присоединяется к ним удивлённый Такеши.  
— Мировой чемпионат среди юниоров! — громко рапортует Юко, вставляя диск, пока мальчики устраиваются напротив телевизора.  
Чемпионат в этом году проходит в Болгарии, и выглядит это мероприятие просто потрясающе. Здесь — только лучшие номера, и каждый из них просто превосходен настолько, что Юри едва ли удаётся не пищать от восторга на пару со старшей подругой.  
На льду появляется светловолосый мальчик. Его длинные волосы сразу бросаются в глаза и грациозные движение заставляют сердце Юри трепетать, сбиваясь на неровный ритм, он даже не замечает того, что задержал дыхание, пока Юко не говорит:  
— Виктор Никифоров из России — он завоевал золото на Юниорском Чемпионате мира с наивысшим баллом в истории! Тааакой классный!  
Юко подпрыгивает, но Юри не смотрит на неё. Его взгляд обращён на лицо юноши, который невыносимо прекрасен, словно ангел, спустившийся с небес. И он не знает, как описать это горячее, щемяще-восторженное чувство там, где располагается сердце и ниже, где лента отзывалась горячей вибрацией на призыв.  
«Да, этот Виктор Никифоров такой классный», — мысленно соглашается Юри и решает отыскать с ним всю доступную информацию, что только имеется в журналах и роликах на YouTube. — «Кажется, у русского фигуриста на двух фанатов стало больше», — думает Юри через пару минут, когда Юко вытаскивает его на лёд, и они вместе пытаются скопировать произвольную, вспоминая то, что видели. У Юко получается лучше, но Юри совсем не расстраивается — ему нравится мысль о том, как долго Виктор Никифоров тренировался ради этого выступления. «Возможно, у меня есть больше шансов стать к нему ближе, чем у прочих фанатов», — думает мальчик.  
И, конечно, когда родители уступают ему в желании завести собаку, он, не моргнув глазом, выбирает пуделя. Маленького, симпатичного щенка, который больше похож на очень горячую плюшевую игрушку. И это отнюдь не связано с тем, что пару дней назад Юко, сбегав к своему шкафчику, с гордостью продемонстрировала ему статью, в которой на руках у Виктора такой же пёсик.  
— О, у тебя тоже пудель, да? — радостно спрашивает его подруга, когда видит его маленького пса.  
— Да. Его зовут Виктор, — поясняет Юри, почёсывая собачью шерстку. Юко весело смеётся, и это совсем не обидно, скорее просто радостно.  
— Тебе очень нравится Виктор, да? Надеюсь, я скоро увижу, как ты соревнуешься с ним.  
Юри не уверен, что это вообще случится, и его смущает мысль о подобном.  
— Надеюсь, — тихо говорит он и кивает.  
Вечером, уложив Вик-чана спать, Юри ещё долго думает о светловолосом фигуристе. У него на стене висит плакат с его фото, довольно большой, из журнала, в котором Юко показывала ему интервью. Виктор там улыбается и обнимает Маккачина, выглядит довольным и обычным подростком, который радуется каждому дню.  
Юри смотрит на него неотрывно, и вдруг, его словно обухом ударяет — он, кажется, видел это лицо раньше! Он почти полностью уверен в том, что оно ему знакомо, но эти европейцы слишком похожи, чтобы быть уверенным хотя бы наполовину.  
Впервые за два года он пытается исполнить ритуал. Его сердце бьётся то в груди, то в горле, то внезапно падает в пятки, и он заполошно шепчет:  
— Иди ко мне... иди ко мне… иди ко мне!  
В этот раз всё совсем иначе. Он чувствует, всем телом ощущает вибрацию, натяжение ленты в его груди. Он уверен, протяни руку, ему даже удастся ощутить её, погладить пальцами, и Юри делает это. Он касается натянутой, словно тетива, ленты и проводит кончиками пальцев по её воображаемому краю, и вдруг понимает, что всё изменилось. У его ног лежит спящий юноша, его светлые длинные волосы разметались по подушке, заполнив собой всё пространство.  
Сердце Юри бьётся так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот проломит его грудную клетку, и вместе с тем он не смеет пошевелиться. Ему страшно даже отодвинуть волосы, прикрывающие лицо, но их оттенок — Юри сравнивает с плакатом, и в предрассветных сумерках совсем не уверен — кажется слишком знакомым.  
В конечном счете, Юри всё же запускает руку в волосы лежащего на его подушке юноши, и медленно пропускает их сквозь пальцы, стараясь отодвинуть, и разглядеть внимательно его лицо. Юноша морщит нос и утыкается им в подушку, словно нарочно не позволяя его увидеть.  
Длина волос тоже совпадает, но может быть там, откуда родом этот мальчик, так принято?  
Единственное лицо, которое ему знакомо сейчас, принадлежит Виктору Никифорову. И он готов подогнать любого под этот свой идеал, просто потому, что он превосходен, он вдохновляет, он удивляет, он… совершенен. Но вдруг этот мальчик — не он? Вдруг Юри напортачил, всё напутал? Вдруг?  
В голове Юри вспыхивает коварный план — он собирается посмотреть много европейских фильмов с субтитрами, чтобы понять на каком языке говорил тогда, два года назад этот человек, и будет тренироваться отличать их по лицу.  
А ещё, кажется, будет неплохо, в этот предрассветный час снова и снова взывать к своему Исполнителю, может быть, хоть так он сумеет им налюбоваться.  
До самого рассвета Юри перебирает длинные пряди и говорит тихо своему сладко спящему Исполнителю:  
— Кто же ты?..  
Даже если этот юноша и Виктор Никифоров будут просто похожи — он, Юри, будет очень счастлив! Пусть этот юноша и не желает его видеть, пусть даже так. Пусть всё, что он может — воровать чужое время, пока тот спит, и бессознательно наполняет призыв своей силой.  
Пусть будет хотя бы так…  
***  
Витя не уверен в том, что его жизнь должна быть такой. Витя уверен, что ничья жизнь не должна быть такой, раз уж на то пошло, но как-то это не добавляет уверенности в том, что он не исключение из выдуманного им же самим правила.  
Ему уже почти девятнадцать, и он бьёт все рекорды, которые только может побить. Виктор Никифоров — звезда российского фигурного катания, которая набирает популярность так быстро, что, кажется, скоро обойдёт абсолютно всех, ведь его загадывали Акинатору больше десяти тысяч раз, он проверял!  
Вот только в его безупречный план закралась невероятная, чудовищная ошибка. С самых его тринадцати лет он слыхом не слыхивал больше о своём Инициаторе. Совсем ничего. Не видел его, не чувствовал натяжения нити внутри — пустота. По нулям. Кажется, Витю отправили в утиль, если, конечно, Фельцман не соврал тогда, чтобы подбодрить любимого ученика.  
«Точно соврал», — думает Витя, опрокидывая в себя очередную стопку с вискарём. Сегодня он взял последнее золото на юниорских, а завтра ему стукнет девятнадцать, и он навсегда перейдёт во взрослую категорию. Но до этого — Витя заглядывает в наручные часы с недоумением — времени почти не осталось.  
— Никифоров, не надирайся так, — фыркает на него Кристофф, — ты сегодня ушёл с золотом, между прочим! У меня куда больше причин напиваться как поросёнок. Ты не оставил мне ни единого шанса победить тебя на юниорских!  
— Тебе вообще пить нельзя, — хмыкает весело Витя, старательно подбирая слово в английском, полностью передавшее бы значение того, как он желает назвать Кристоффа, но потом сдаётся и выдаёт на русском, — недоросль.  
— Что? — переспрашивает его друг и соперник в одном лице.  
— Юнец, — расшифровывает Витя и добавляет, — только немного обиднее.  
— Молокосос? — усмехается Крис, и Витя аж пальцами прищёлкивает:  
— В точку!  
— Жестоко, не находишь? — качает головой Крис и подцепляет второй стакан, наливая на палец янтарной жидкости. — Вот увидишь, ханжа великовозрастный, твой Инициатор будет младше тебя.  
«Если будет», — думает Витя, стараясь сохранить лицо. За то время, что он появляется на публике, он уже привык к простому правилу — оставаться весёлым. Это даже не видимость и не маска, это что-то вроде самовнушения.  
«Мне не больно думать о том, что у меня может быть никогда и не будет Инициатора. Мне совсем не больно слышать об этом от человека, который имеет возможность лапать собственного на постоянной основе вот уже четыре года как. Мне весело, и я добродушен» — вот они, его позитивные аффирмации.  
Кому-то бред собачий, но для Вити это и правда работает.  
— Может уже и есть, — улыбается загадочно Витя, но Криса так просто не провести.  
— Ага, рассказывай! Тебе, может, фанатки и поверят, а я вижу. — Он опрокидывает в себя виски и усмехается.  
— И что же ты видишь? — хмельно интересуется Витя, снова заливая в себя содержимое стакана и закусывая.  
— Да не ты, что мне на тебя самого смотреть, — отмахивается Кристофф, поудобнее располагаясь на миниатюрном диванчике в крохотном ресторане, где он напросился составить Виктору Никифорову компанию в распитии спиртных напитков накануне его дня рождения, — танец твой. Ты весь для своего Инициатора. Показываешь себя всего, как тебе плохо и одиноко. Так танцуют, когда ещё не встретили своего партнёра. Ты ещё увидишь это.  
— Увижу? — рассеянно переспрашивает Витя, глядя в стакан, чтобы соперник не видел бешенной тоски в его глазах.  
— Когда встретитесь, — разъясняет Крис, не сразу замечая, что с собеседником происходит что-то неладное. Он успевает высосать дольку лимона, да так и замирает с ней во рту, видя, как по щекам Вити катятся крупные слёзы, а тот их даже не замечает. — Ты чего, ну?  
Крис подрывается со своего дивана, чтобы встряхнуть его за плечи. Витя знает, Крис точно подумает, что он перепил, что он просто не в себе, но это уже не имеет значения. Пьяные слёзы сейчас кажутся именно тем спасительным лекарством для его измученной ожиданием души.  
Он говорит, пьёт и говорит снова, слушая утешения Джакометти, понимая, что он уже кривой как турецкая сабля, а ему предстоит ещё отсыпаться и добираться до дома, чтобы встретить новый год в родном городе. В надежде протрезветь они пешком отправляются в сторону отеля, где в этом году разместили фигуристов и их тренеров, а по дороге обсуждают разное: и что единственный шанс для Криса одолеть своего глубоко обожаемого соперника — это побить его баллы на последующих юниорских, и что швейцарец встретил в своей персональной квартире только в этом году присоединившегося к ним на юниорских соревнованиях американца.  
Витя думает, что в его жизни, всё не так уж и плохо, когда слышит рассказ о том, как тринадцатилетний выходец из США залепил своему Исполнителю пощёчину за предложение «разобрать его ошибки на льду». Витя уверен, он никогда бы не начал при встрече со своим Инициатором говорить о его ошибках, вот только у него, кажется, совсем нет Инициатора.  
С Крисом они прощаются в лифте — Витя живёт парой этажей выше, и до двери ползти совсем недолго, так что он справится и без посторонней помощи. Крис и не настаивает, лелея надежду скоро вновь увидеть своего «милашку Лео».  
Когда дверь лифта закрывается за Крисом, Витя сползает на пол, размышляя о том, почему у этого засранца, который, между прочим, моложе его, уже есть хотя бы контакт с Инициатором, а у него по нулям по всем фронтам, за исключением соревнований. Когда он свернул не туда на своём жизненном пути? Он был плохим сыном? Слишком много тренировался? Его детская затея стать любимым всеми была уже тогда обречена на провал, потому что всем — равно никому?  
Он прикладывается к захваченной из ресторана бутылке и делает несколько больших глотков, чувствуя, как в голове блаженно светлеет и пустеет. Пьяные слёзы давным-давно высохли, и он, наконец, добился состояния, когда трудно даже думать. Теперь осталось только открыть дверь номера, чертыхаясь, стараться попасть скользким ключом в замочную скважину, припоминая, что в прошлом отеле был простой магнитный ключ, и с таким было бы куда проще.  
Два скрипучих оборота, и он вваливается в тёмный номер. Дверь захлопывается за ним, и Витя вздрагивает — неприятный звук. Зловещий.  
Пара шагов, и вот он уже падает на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны и блаженно зарываясь носом в подушку, как вдруг слышит со стороны неясный шум. Витя не паникёр, и думает, что это горничная, или обслуживание номеров, и даже не поворачивает голову.  
— Виктор-сан, — раздаётся тихо и неуверенно откуда-то сбоку, и полусонный Витя поворачивается на звук. Акцент ужасен, он едва ли разобрал, что прозвучало его собственное имя. В комнате слишком темно, чтобы он разглядел того, кто сидит на противоположной стороне кровати, на самом краю, — поздравляю с победой.  
«Фанат», — думает Витя и его сонные мысли ползут слишком медленно.  
— Да… — отвечает он раскатисто, с трудом переключаясь с языка на язык в таком изрядном подпитии.  
— С днём рождения, — говорит фанат с тем же страшным акцентом, и последнее, что чувствует Витя, как его бережно укутывают одеялом.  
Наутро он не помнит даже этого.  
***  
Хироко и Тошия готовы поддерживать Юри в любых его начинаниях. С ним приходится куда сложнее, чем прежде им было с Мари, ведь у неё есть Исполнитель по ту сторону океана. Они много разговаривают днём или вечером, но связь плоха, и они не слишком часто устраивают свои тайные встречи. И тем не менее, у них даже есть план, и когда они оба подзаработают достаточно, то будут жить вместе, возможно, даже в Хасецу. Родители полагают, что раз Мари так хорошо управляется с отелем, оставить его именно ей, ведь Юри весь в фигурном катании.  
— Мам, пап, — говорит тихо Юри, когда они собираются за столом, — сегодня тренер предложил мне поехать в Детройт.  
— Куда поехать? — переспрашивает Тошия, глядя на сына удивлённо из-под своих толстых линз, не сразу понимая, что имеет ввиду его сын.  
— В Детройт, — повторяет Юри, — Америка.  
— О, ты собираешься участвовать в соревнованиях? — спрашивает беспардонная Мари и улыбается широко. — Или ты, наконец, освоил ритуал призыва, а, братец?  
Юри смотри на Мари укоризненно, пока Тошия переглядывается с супругой. Старшая дочь как всегда подняла скользкую тему, ведь стоит начать говорить с их сыном о призыве, о той, кого он приведёт в их дом для знакомства, как тот замыкается в себе, краснеет и отводит взгляд.  
Комната Кацуки похожа на молельню, в которой есть только один бог — молодой российский фигурист Виктор Никифоров, таланту которого ежедневно поклоняется Юри, и никогда они не протестовали против этого.  
«Пустая блажь пройдёт, едва он встретит свою половинку во плоти», — частенько говорили они друзьям, действительно веря в это. Но вот их ребёнок собирается уехать неведомо куда на неопределённый срок.  
Они переглядываются между собой, совсем не вникая в вяло текущую перепалку между двумя детьми-Инициаторами.  
Может быть, чужая страна пойдёт на пользу их ребёнку? Что им до медалей, до звания «лучшего фигуриста Японии», ведь это не то, что сможет заставить их сына не чувствовать себя таким бесконечно потерянным, одиноким в этом мире?  
— Юри, — мягко начинает Хироко, отвлекая детей от спора, — мы совсем не будем возражать, если ты поедешь в Америку, но только с одним условием.  
— Каким? — Юри немного нервничает, и оба родителя отлично это видят. Наверняка их сын переживает по мелочам, как тогда, до того, как его взяли в сборную по одиночному фигурному катанию, и вся экипировка и проживание перешло на плечи государства.  
— Ты должен будешь найти себе там друзей, — мягко говорит женщина, а Тошия добавляет:  
— И не замыкайся только на фигурном катании. Попробуй пообщаться с разными людьми, договорились?  
— Да! — Юри расцветает счастливой улыбкой.  
Он не знает, как родители надеются, что смена привычной обстановки поможет, и возможно в другой стране он найдёт в себе новые силы для того, чтобы встретиться с человеком, предназначенным ему самой судьбой.  
— Вы присмотрите за Вик-чаном? Я не уверен, что в общежитие пустят с собакой.  
— Конечно, — улыбается ему отец, снова переглядываясь с супругой.  
Они не придавали значения тому, что сын выбрал ту же породу, что и у кумира, до тех пор, пока однажды Юри случайно не обмолвился, что у его Исполнителя тоже есть пудель.  
Иногда, вечерами, они тихо спорили о том, насколько вообще возможно, что Исполнителем их ребёнка может оказаться мужчина. И какова вероятность, что этот мужчина не будет японцем. И какова вероятность, что им будет русский. Русский, которого зовут Виктор Никифоров.  
Тошия никак не мог согласиться с супругой в том, что такая вероятность вообще есть, но сбрасывать со счетов это не стоило, и, если на соревнованиях в Штатах их сын увидит своего кумира вживую, может быть ничего и не произойдет, и они смогут забыть об этих дискуссиях спокойно.  
А вдруг?..  
***  
Случаются в жизни моменты, в которые можно с точностью припомнить время, когда было гораздо хуже. Для Юри это момент за три часа до выступления на его первом Гран-при, когда он сидит в маленькой раздевалке, в очередной раз проверяя всё, что только может проверить, и у него звонит телефон. Сообщение уходит на голосовую, ведь Юри не успевает поднять трубку, хотя, как ему кажется, довольно живо кидается к телефону.  
После спустя всего минуту после разблокировки, Юри ещё кажется, что нужно куда-то торопиться, хотя он понимает, что там, где он был нужен, он безвозвратно опоздал. На целых пять лет, которые он не видел своего пса, Вик-чана.  
Весть о его смерти сообщает, как ни странно, Мари, словно сестре проще, хотя все они страшно любили пса. Может быть, родители решили придержать подобную новость до того момента, пока он не выступит, или просто рассказать на следующий день, но старшая сестрица не из тех, кто будет специально что-то утаивать. Он бы посчитал поступок жестоким, если бы не знал, что для Мари скрывать важную информацию почти физически больно.  
«Ничего», — уговаривает себя Юри.  
Ничего. Он справится. У него получится. Это не подорвёт его состояние, и он покажет класс, чтобы после выступления беззастенчиво подойти к своему кумиру и сказать ему просто, что теперь он сделал всё, чтобы быть достойным самого Виктора Никифорова, и они скрепят связь — стоит только поговорить во плоти, вживую: говорить взглядами, говорить словами, говорить касаниями — не имеет значения.  
Юри не справляется. Его накрывает удушливой волной прямо там, на сцене. От него ждут победы его фанаты, от него ждут провала его соперники, от него ждёт чуда он сам. Здесь, во Дворце зимнего спорта, в стране его Исполнителя, на его глазах…  
Это слишком. Он не справляется: коньки ещё свистят, рассекая воздух, а Юри уже осознаёт это отчётливо и ясно. Ему не нужны никакие таблицы, чтобы понять — это полный провал. С такими успехами ему нельзя пересекаться с Виктором ближайшие три года, а ещё лучше дождаться, когда тот и вовсе уйдёт из спорта, чтобы, наконец, провести ритуал не подгадывая момента, когда в Санкт-Петербурге глубокая ночь. От него, может, и не отказывались тогда, может быть, ему показалось, или было какое-то неудачное совпадение, травма, что угодно, о чём не напишут в интернете, — но ведь от него всегда могут отказаться. И в таком случае Виктор, конечно, будет прав.  
Ощущение тяжести всего груза, который сваливается вслед за смертью пса, накрывает его не когда жюри оглашают оценки, не когда тренер помогает ему переодеться, осматривая тело после падений. Нет. Ему удаётся дотянуть до ближайшей туалетной кабинки, где его, наконец, прорывает, когда он слышит мамин голос.  
— Алло…Мама…ты спала? — бормочет он, стараясь из последних сил сохранить спокойствие. — Прости…  
— Алло, Юри, — тепло отзывается она с той стороны динамика, — нет, не переживай, мы смотрели телевизор. Устроили сегодня общественный просмотр!  
Кажется, она продолжает им гордиться, но почему? Это было худшее выступление за всю историю фигурного катания, а она всё ещё гордится им, говорит так весело и тепло.  
— Общественный просмотр? — Юри даже умудряется улыбнуться смущенно.  
— Да, мы очень болеем за тебя, и выступление было просто замечательное! — С восторгом отзывается мама, и он слышит всё своё семейство на фоне, включая чету Нишигори и его тренера по хореографии Минако. Снаружи хлопает дверь, но его это не останавливает — каким же уродом надо быть, чтобы лезть к человеку, разговаривающему в кабинке туалета, верно? Особенно раздавленному, проигравшему человеку.  
— Ох, перестань, это смущает! — он старается держаться как можно более непринуждённо, но разве это не очевидная ложь? Смех звучит неестественно, и он замолкает.  
— Юри? Все в порядке? — спрашивает обеспокоенная мама, и он едва сдерживает дрожащий голос, который так и норовит сорваться на всхлипы.  
— Прости. Я напортачил.  
Вот и всё, что ему удаётся выдавить из себя, прежде чем он отключает телефон, не желая слышать утешения. Ему они не нужны. И без них тошно, а с ними — особенно. Слёзы крупными, тяжёлыми каплями катятся из глаз, и Юри пытается прикрыть рот ладонями, чтобы не быть таким громким, когда дверь его кабинки содрогается от мощного удара ноги.  
Первое что он видит — ботинки леопардового окраса, и не сразу соображает поднять взгляд.  
Малолетний золотой медалист среди юниоров, Юрий Плисецкий, стоит перед ним и смотрит так, словно Юри — оскорбляющий его чувство прекрасного таракан. Наверное, этот взгляд должен пугать до дрожи, и Юри, конечно, дрожит — после такого финала, после слёз, после звонка домой и нового витка воспоминаний о своём любимом питомце, который был очередной ниточкой, связующей его с Виктором Никифоровым, у Юри просто не хватает сил сдерживать нервную трясучку.  
Возможно, этот малолетний гений полагает, будто он настолько устрашающ, что может диктовать любые свои условия перепуганному фигуристу, когда тычет в Юри пальцем и тянет:  
— Эй, в следующем году я учувствую во взрослой категории.  
«Точно», — вспоминает Юри, чуть растерявшись поначалу от такого заявления, — «в этом году уменьшили возраст прохождения во взрослую. Но причём тут я»?  
Он даже не успевает более чётко сформулировать этот вопрос в своей голове, когда Плисецкий продолжает:  
— Два Юрия не нужны. А такому слабаку, как ты, лучше уйти.  
Этот русский «хулиган» старается быть более устрашающим и безбашенным столь отчаянно, что Юри, не будь так вымотан, потрепал бы этого пятнадцатилетнего обормота по светлым волосам за старание. Забавно, что этот фигурист полагает, будто может запугать человека на восемь лет старше его. Словно щеночек, который храбрится изо всех сил перед умудренным опытом старым псом, ведь ещё каких-нибудь пять-семь лет, и Юри уйдёт из спорта однозначно, просто из-за возраста.  
— При-ду-рок! — орёт Плисецкий, только усиливая это впечатление, и высокомерно отбывает из туалета, словно делая для Юри одолжение.  
Мальчишка с гонором подаёт отличную идею — уйти из спорта сейчас и не позориться. Всё, это его потолок, выше головы не прыгнешь. А его Исполнитель… — «лучше не иметь никакого Инициатора, чем такого, как он», — думает Юри. Никакого разочарования не будет, если они не встретятся, ведь Виктор наверняка забыл о тех нескольких мимолётных встречах несколько лет назад.  
Пройдёт ещё несколько лет, о его существовании в мире спорта забудут, и тогда можно будет что-то делать. Или не делать ничего — это уже Instagram Виктора Никифорова покажет. Юри катает эту мысль и так, и эдак в голове, стараясь отыскать все за и против, когда идёт за своим тренером в аэропорту на посадку  
— Кацуки-кун! — Раздаётся сзади бодро-сердитое, и Юри узнаёт самого эмоционального японского комментатора. — Не сдавайтесь, пожалуйста! Вам ещё рано завершать карьеру!  
— Этот вопрос ещё не решён, — рассеянно отвечает Юри, и на другие вопросы комментатора он даёт ответы, задумчиво разглядывая толпу перед зданием аэропорта, примечая на руках у некоторых фанаток пуделей таких же, каким был его Вик-чан.  
Юри столько времени не приезжал к своему любимцу. Как же грустно…  
«Прости меня, Вик-чан», — думает он, когда сзади знакомый по множествам интервью голос произносит его имя.  
— Юрий, — фигурист оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Никифоров проходит мимо вместе с Плисецким, высказывая тому за дорожку шагов, словно он ему тренер.  
По сердцу скользит остриё конька, когда Юри думает о том, что он добровольно отказывается от Никифорова сейчас, решаясь покинуть спорт и оставить фигурное катание.  
Виктор ловит его взгляд, и Юри неудержимо краснеет, смущается.  
«Сейчас! Сейчас он поймёт, он вспомнит, он узнает во мне того мальчишку, которого он видел много лет назад», — стрелой проносится у него в сознании, но эта, наполненная светом мысль, разбивается, соприкасаясь с жестокой реальностью.  
— Фото на память? — спрашивает у него его Исполнитель, улыбаясь своей невероятной улыбкой. — Давай.  
Он делает этот немного странный жест, свойственный европейцам, подзывая к себе как… как фаната, думает Юри и чувствует, как каждый из осколков той радостной мысли вонзается в его бедное, истерзанное сотней сомнений сердце.  
Он катит свой багаж прочь от стоек регистрации, не слушая никого и ничего. Как же это больно. Как унизительно. Он встретился со своим Исполнителем, но ничего из описанного в детских книжках не произошло.  
Хватит надеяться, Кацуки Юри.  
Чуда не будет.  
***  
Когда ты молод, кажется, что у тебя просто невероятное количество возможностей и сотни тысяч способов их достичь. Вите двадцать семь, и миру нечем его удивить. Он четырёхкратный чемпион мира, чемпион Гран-При, он гений, звезда, любимец всех и каждого. Нельзя быть более знаменитым, чем он сейчас, нельзя быть более успешным — выше только Олимпийские игры, которые он нарочно уступает Поповичу в праве побороться за золото — даже гению нужен перерыв.  
Его детские мечты давным-давно стали реальностью, его называют живой легендой фигурного катания, и ему нахрен не сдались ни эти медали, ни титулы, ни даже всеобщая любовь и преданность фанатов. Особенно удручает тот факт, что он, реализовав способ, так и не достиг цели.  
— Никифоров, ты чего такой хмурый, будто это ты серебро увозишь, а не я? — фыркает подошедший со спины Крис. — Или что же, перед банкетом судьи изменили решение и тебе придётся расстаться со своей золотой медалькой, а?  
— Ты был бы счастлив, заполучить её «так»? — интересуется Витя, крутя в пальцах ножку высокого узкого бокала с шампанским.  
— Фи, без боя? Кому вообще нужны такие медали? — усмехается Джакометти, рыская глазами по залу.  
— Лео ищешь?  
— Он отказался участвовать в попойке, — покачал головой Крис, — нет, считаю бокалы.  
— Бокалы? — Витя вскидывает брови, и прослеживает взгляд Криса.  
— Помнишь, как мы нажрались перед твоим днём рождения?  
— Не помню, — вздыхает Витя, — я вообще почти ничего из того вечера не помню.  
— Восемь…девять… — тихо подсчитывает Крис, — думаю, тот мальчишка тоже не вспомнит. В бокале сколько, миллилитров двести?  
— Да ты шутишь, — фыркает Витя, — сто пятьдесят, не больше.  
— В любом случае бутылку он уже точно прикончил, — Крис улыбается, и качает головой, глядя на мальчишку, словно сам учил его пить — с лёгким неодобрением и отеческой улыбкой.  
— Не обманывайся, — вздыхает Витя и делает глоток, — он едва ли на пару лет тебя младше. Азиаты всегда так выглядят.  
— Ага, и пьют столько, да?  
— Ты удивишься, — Витя улыбается, чувствуя себя совсем пустым и холодным внутри.  
Может быть, ему стоит покончить со всем этим? Прекратить эту безумную агонию? Забить коньком на спорт и, хотя бы попытаться, наладить свою личную жизнь.  
Кристофер, кажется, ещё что-то говорит ему, пока не видит, что Витя далёк от того, чтобы внимать его речам, и, кажется, идёт искать Жан-Жака, чтобы стребовать реванш за прошлогодний проигрыш в танцевальной битве, а Витя не сводит глаз с японца, чья лёгкая, живая дорожка шагов сегодня привлекла его внимание.  
«Закусывай, закусывай, дурачок», — думает Витя и качает головой, припоминая как ему было плохо, когда он последний раз позволил себе надраться до потери памяти. Количество бокалов на столе перед молодым японцем увеличивается.  
«Третья», — думает Витя, видя в руках фигуриста уже не бокалы, а целую бутылку Брюта. Кислятина на вкус Вити, но, кажется, тому сейчас что угодно сгодится, ибо он, наконец, отошёл от стола и совершенно заплетающейся походкой двинулся вглубь зала.  
— А теперь — танцевальная битва! — раздаётся громогласный голос ди-джея, и музыка усиливается.  
Все вокруг танцуют — Юри Кацуки, чьё имя, наконец, удаётся вспомнить Вите, и Юра Плисецкий выясняют, кто круче, не хуже Джакометти и Леруа, и это так забавно, что Витя не может остаться равнодушным. У него не трясутся руки, и фото выйдут отличными, а если Юрка поутру не вспомнит что делал, то старший товарищ ему с радостью напомнит, чтобы знал, малолетний алкоголик, как это — пить на заключительном банкете.  
В какой-то момент он даже присоединяется ко всем, и неугомонный Кацуки, не говоря ни единого слова, тянет его за собой, кружит по залу. Витя не против, ему наплевать — вести или же быть ведомым. Ему нравятся танцы, хотя становиться полноправным участником битвы ему не с руки — он лучше так, со стороны посмотрит и просто потанцует в своё удовольствие.  
Веселье громыхает вокруг, и Витя в самом деле увлекается, он с наслаждением наблюдает за бесплатным стриптизом, который устраивают на шесте: Кристофер это делает раз в третий на его памяти, а вот за японцем наблюдать интересно, особенно когда они делят шест.  
Витя не отводит взгляда от того, как повиснув на одной руке и цепляясь за шест ногами, тонкий, с виду совсем хрупкий Кацуки удерживает прогнувшегося Джакометти одной рукой за талию. Он даже может представить себя так же красиво и опасно прогибающимся в этих руках. Это чувство внутри странное — словно тёплая тугая лента прямо из сердца или немного пониже устремляется в бесконечность.  
Пить надо меньше.  
Некоторое время спустя, когда вечер стал подходить к концу, а зрителям оставалось только проголосовать за победителя в танцевальной битве, вусмерть пьяный и раскрасневшийся Кацуки Юри попросту упал на него, прижимаясь очень тесно, на глазах у всех присутствующих, и промямлил невнятно на жуткой помеси английского и японского:  
— Виктор… когда…сезон кончится… приезжай в…онсен моей семьи…  
Витя уже собрался поблагодарить его за приглашение, когда тот поднял на него свои огромные блестящие глаза и добавил:  
— Если выиграю… танцевальную битву… будешь моим тренером?  
Тёплая лента внутри накалилась, будто могла видеть, что весь вечер Витя не сводил взгляда с этого юного дарования, вытворявшего просто невероятные вещи на шесте. Сердце сжалось в груди, и вдруг стало так хорошо, словно так и должно быть.  
— Да, — беззвучно выдохнул он на русском, отдаваясь этому чувству и позволяя пьяному парню обнимать себя как плюшевого мишку.  
К чёрту всё, лишь бы это никогда не кончалось.  
Но всё однажды кончается, и это — тоже. Завтра им улетать, и Витя успевает не только показать фото наклюкавшемуся Юре, но и высказать за его недочёты, пока из памяти не стёрлось, после чего ощущает на себе взгляд.  
Он оборачивается резко, инстинктивно ища его обладателя, и узнаёт его с пол-оборота, улыбаясь.  
— Фото на память? — спрашивает он, глядя в глаза невероятному Кацуки Юри, которому хватило смелости и наглости вчера вечером просить его быть его тренером. — Давай!  
Он подзывает его, но лицо Кацуки меняется так быстро и разительно. Это странное выражение — счастливо-расстроенное, оно словно отзвук из детства, ударяет Витю по голове вспышкой. Он уже видел его раньше. Он видел, он готов дать ногу на отсечение.  
Витя уже почти ловит это воспоминание, когда Юри отворачивается и шагает прочь, словно его и не слышал.  
Нужно крепко, крепко подумать об этом.  
***  
У Юри есть отличная, на его собственный взгляд, черта — он не жалеет. Обычно он отбрасывает все эти дурацкие мысли о «если бы» и просто принимает реальность такой, какая она есть, стараясь не возвращаться мыслями в прошлое.  
Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас он снова и снова возвращается мыслями к встрече в аэропорту со своим кумиром, со своим Исполнителем, с которым он видится каждое утро тайком от него самого. При личной встрече на банкете он так и не смог набраться смелости и подойти к Никифорову, а потому он просто решил набраться Брютом, чтобы залить в собственных глазах этот невероятный позор.  
По инерции он катается ещё почти год, пытаясь пробиться заново в турнирную таблицу Гран-при, но всё бесполезно — теперь на льду он просто каждый раз повторяет свой декабрьский провал, не в силах думать о чём-то, кроме той встречи с Виктором.  
Не в силах думать больше ни о чём, кроме как о Викторе.  
Он сливает целый сезон, нещадно заваливая каждый из последующих прокатов, и возвращается домой, скорее, чтоб залечить душевные раны, нежели чтоб дать себе отдых прежде, чем снова вставать на лёд.  
Радостная Минако-сенсей, которая отвешивает ему нагоняй за набор веса, когда они оказываются у Юри дома, радостные родители, которые просто счастливы тому, что их ребёнок наконец-то вернулся домой, весёлая Юко, которая даёт ему коньки и позволяет тренироваться столько, сколько он только пожелает — всё это второстепенно.  
Юри знает.  
На катке Ледового дворца Хасетцу не звучит музыка, лишь яростный скрежет скользящих лезвий, преодолевающих сопротивление льда, когда Юри, рассекает его, вторя внутреннему зову. Эта необходимость сравнима с жаждой дышать, с жаждой жить — он вторит движениям Виктора Никифорова в его последней произвольной.  
«Будь со мной», «Стой рядом со мной», «Прими мою сторону» — все значения равно применимы к названию, которое в презентации своей произвольной программы озвучил русский фигурист, добавив к ней куда более интимное «Не покидай меня», заставляющее сердце Кацуки Юри, находящегося за тридевять земель от Токио, где проводился Чемпионат Мира, трепетать.  
Оперный голос звучит в его сердце, и Юри вкладывает в этот танец всю душу, все чувства, свою тоску, неуверенность, свой восторг, надежду. У него нет ни единой мысли, о чём так проникновенно поёт итальянец — хотя о чём ещё можно петь с такой страстью? — но он знает, о чём поёт в этот момент его собственная душа.  
Ему плевать, что он не одолеет четверной флип, с лёгкостью поменяв его на тройной, он даже не задумывается об элементах программы. Это всё — не имеет никакого значения для него, на самом деле. Не имеет значения ни дорожка шагов, ни проклятый «кораблик», из которого он делает двойной тулуп, ни вращения, ни волчок — всё это второстепенно.  
Ещё до того, как сесть в самолёт на Японию, перед тем, как вернуться в родные пенаты, впервые за пять лет он смотрел эту программу в своей комнате, оставшись один на один со своим телефоном, когда Пхичит куда-то отошёл. Он смотрел во все глаза на ничуть не изменившегося с момента их последней встречи Никифорова, не позволяя себе тонуть в жалости к себе и снова, проговаривая мысленно, что это не значило ничего. Встреча в живую ничего не может исправить, если от тебя отказались.  
Но разве Виктор отказывался? Это сомнение приходит ему в голову, когда он видит невероятно артистичные, плавные движение русского гения. Тот тянется, снова и снова тянется руками к кому-то невидимому, смотрит с нежностью, с любовью, и за одно лишь это его обожают и фанаты, и судьи. За это же его обожает и сам Юри, которому хочется однажды, пускай совсем ненадолго, увидеть все эти чувства, направленные на него.  
Ему очевидно, что в этом танце есть незримый партнёр, и эта мысль отдаёт уколом ревнивой боли под рёбра. Она бьёт под дых, и было бы куда хуже, если бы Юри не наблюдал за тем, как его Исполнитель спит каждую ночь в совершенно пустых комнатах отеля, но неизменно оказывается на его — Юри — кровати, не в силах оторваться от него.  
Юри уже давно не прикасается к нему во сне, потому что боится. Боится разбудить, хотя так хочется прижаться носом к жилке за ухом, собрать оттуда ноздрями его запах, чтобы он не давал ему покоя так долго, как только возможно. До конца жизни, например. Хороший был бы вариант, если бы коснуться его было не так страшно.  
Но и без этого Юри не может остановиться. Он набирает достаточную скорость для очередного прыжка, выполняя программу своего идеала безупречно настолько, насколько он сам может. Он буквально летит, а в мыслях он уже давно не один на льду. Это не парное катание, но кого это волнует? Он сейчас здесь, он повторяет каждое движение в одной безумной страсти — страсти быть ближе к тому, кто дорог ему так долго и давно. Словно то, что он может повторить этот танец, сблизит его с тем, кто должен понимать лучше остальных, с тем, кто должен уступить ему место рядом с собой.  
Стоять рядом с ним. Быть с ним.  
Юри выгибается, выходя из комбинированного вращения, и замирает, так же, как всего секунду назад замирал Виктор Никифоров перед многомиллионной аудиторией, обнимая своего невидимого партнёра.  
— Это было отпадно! — кричит восторженная Юко, — просто идеальная копия Виктора Никифорова!  
Юри улыбается. Идеальная копия — звучит неплохо. Если он с этим сунется на соревнования, его, конечно, размажут тонким слоем по льду, но для себя, так, чтобы почувствовать себя одним целым с собственным Исполнителем — очень даже годится.  
— Я думала, ты был какой-то расстроенный, — замечает подруга, и Юри кивает.  
— Да, но мне надоело хандрить, — признаётся он, — вот я и решил вернуть свою любовь…  
Он замирает на миг, совсем незаметный для Юко, но поправляется, как ни в чём не бывало. Впрочем, не избавляясь от образа своего самого дорогого человека под веками, вслух называя его совсем иначе:  
— … к фигурному катанию.  
Тепло разливается там, ниже сердца, и Юри неосознанно прижимает ладонь к тугому кому солнечного сплетения, успокаивая невероятной силы восторженную нежность, затаившуюся внутри.  
Невидимая лента подрагивает и резонирует приятным ощущением, словно с той стороны нет пропасти в навыках, в медалях и званиях. Словно там они на одной стороне.  
«Позови меня», — слышит невнятный английский в своей голове Юри, и беззвучно повторяет эту фразу, патиной застывшую на его мыслях, пока он общается с четой Нишироги и маленькими тройняшками.  
«Позови меня», — тихий шёпот в его ушах ненавязчив и мягок, когда он смотрит небольшой выпуск о тренировках русских фигуристов, приуроченный к тому, что Виктор Никифоров стал ещё дальше от него, став пятикратным Чемпионом Мира.  
И даже когда Юри видит, что тройняшки слили в сеть и свой фан-клуб видео, как он повторяет программу живой легенды фигурного катания, и не желая разбираться с этим, вырубает телефон и отправляется спать, он слышит только одно.  
Словно эхо, гулом звучащее в его голове до тех самых пор, пока он не закрывает глаза.  
«Позови меня».  
***  
Витя уверен, что последний сезон станет последним во всех смыслах, ведь он был самым тяжёлым. Ему трудно сосредоточиться на льду, ему трудно катать придуманную самим собой программу и держать столь высокую планку тоже трудно. Кажется, возраст всё же берёт своё, но он ввязался в это дело по одной, такой глупой причине, что самому бы стоило рассмеяться, услышав подобную мотивацию.  
Всё дело оказалось в песне. В арии, которую он услышал краем уха — сильный мужской голос выдавал невероятные ноты, под которые катать произвольную было бы сплошным удовольствием. Но не музыка и не голос были самым важным — Витя чересчур внимателен к мелочам.  
К словам.  
«Я хочу, чтобы Инициатор это услышал», — решает Витя, вчитываясь в текст. «Ему точно понравится», — полагает фигурист, используя своё мастерство, чтобы сложить из этого стихи, которые легко осядут в памяти, когда он будет катать свою новую произвольную программу. Складывая из русских слов то, что дал ему переводчик, Витя уже видит свою программу. Он видит все движения, он чувствует нетерпение от желания её исполнить.  
Она будет идеальна.  
Но, не в его исполнении, понимает Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион, сидя на небольшом, но удобном диванчике посреди огромной кухни, которой Витя умел и любил пользоваться в те редкие моменты, когда оставались силы после тренировок. Чего, впрочем, не случалось почти никогда, и потому они просто лежали на диване вповалку на пару с Маккачином, который был просто счастлив, подремать на долгожданном хозяине.  
На маленьком экране телефона уже третий раз на повторе он смотрит то, как японский фигурист, с невероятной точностью копирует его движения, протягивает руки к невидимому зрителю.  
«Я слышу голос, что рыдает далёко  
Быть может вас оставил, бросил кто-то?»  
Голоса итальянского оперного певца не слышно, но Вите это и не нужно — за столько лет привыкаешь катать программу и без музыки, ведь каких только накладок не случается во время выступления. Он не может отделаться от одних и тех же навязчивых мыслей, когда он слышит эту проклятую арию.  
Да, ты оставил меня. Ты не приходишь ко мне вечерами. Ты не приходишь ко мне по утрам. Ты оставил меня, но ведь и я оставил тебя тоже. Ты не знаешь, какое это сильное чувство во мне? Оно заставляет меня тянуться всем естеством к тому, кого я даже не знаю, и я готов отдать всё, чтобы узнать.  
«Не стесняйтесь, бокал мой опустеет так быстро  
И сейчас в ожиданье  
Наступает молчанье»  
Витя слишком предвзят, когда изучает досконально каждый изгиб, не в силах перестать это делать. Перестать смотреть, как его программа, которая родилась для того, чтобы её увидел его Инициатор, исполняется куда лучше, чем он сумел бы сам.  
Показать, что он готов заливать своё горе, но не прикасается к бутылке, потому что не любит провалов в памяти, которые неизбежны после очередной попойки. И он ждёт, ждёт, прижимая ладони к сердцу, входя в очередной четверной прыжок, в котором, в исполнении Кацуки Юри, не хватает оборотов. Но не чувственности. Словно он тоже ждёт чего-то.  
«Если б я мог, то мечом б перерезал  
Горло всем, кто поёт о любви  
Я б заморозил те руки  
Что пишут столь страстные и горячие стихи»  
Да, о, как бы он хотел заткнуть все рты, которые рассказывают при нём о том, как же они счастливы встретить свою вторую половинку. Он уходит во вращение, словно в собственный, ограниченный мирок, в котором все вокруг плывут, сливаясь в сплошной туман.  
«И история эта пуста  
Пропадёт, едва явится первая звезда»  
«Он одинок», — понимает Витя, глядя на японского фигуриста. В движениях сквозит то же чувство, что и в его собственных, но юный Кацуки Юри выглядит в этих страданиях куда лучше него самого — он слишком стар, для того, чтобы будучи облачённым в одиночество не выглядеть в нём наигранным. Его произвольная «сидит» на японце лучше, чем на её создателе.  
«Если б видел тебя я  
То надежда б была бесконечна  
Я так боюсь потерять тебя  
Будь со мной, не уходи от меня вечно»  
«Да», — думает Витя, «если только ты появишься, то я уже не отпущу тебя. Я не смогу отказаться от тебя. Ты уже никогда не сможешь вынырнуть из удушливого захвата моих объятий, и даже твои мольбы меня не остановят. Я ищу тебя так долго, столькие побывали в моих руках, столькие вынырнули из них в бесконечность, потому что в моём сердце без тебя — пустота. Потому что ты — моё сердце.»  
«Твои руки, твои ноги,  
Мои руки, мои ноги,  
И сердец наших ритмы  
Ныне едины»  
Этот танец, эти невидимые глазу объятия, которые японец снова и снова раскрывает для него, словно видя перед собой не кого-нибудь, а Виктора Никифорова, когда копирует его программу. Программу, которая, словно удачный костюм, смотрится в исполнении Кацуки Юри так, что Витя просто поверить не может. Он не может оторваться, чувствуя, как ёкает сердце, когда Юри смотрит на него, обнадеженный, почти влюбленный, протягивая к нему ладони через маленький экран.  
«Давай вместе шагнём  
Я готов. Вдвоём».  
Он видит горячий румянец на щеках от слишком усердной работы. Видит это и невольно сравнивает его с тем Юри, которого он видел на банкете — раскрепощённого, горячего, соблазнительного. А каким ещё может стать этот фигурист? Каким он будет, если раскрыть все его таланты — вот что не даёт покоя Никифорову целый сезон, который он катается прежде, чем увидеть именно это.  
То, ради чего он вообще создал свою произвольную на Чемпионат Мира, это желание узнать ответ. Ответ, на вопрос, который мучает его почти целый год, помимо прочих. «Почему я помню это лицо? Почему я не могу перестать о нём думать? Почему уверен, что видел его раньше настолько, что сейчас попросту не могу воссоздать за давностью лет? Что случилось в те две недели, которые я не помню? Почему дядя Яков уверен, что мои встреча с тем самым человеком уже произошла?»  
Мой Инициатор, это ты?..  
«Будешь моим тренером?» — проносится в его голове с всё тем же, ужасающим акцентом, едва внятно и безумно пьяно. Остановив бесконечный повтор ролика, Витя принимает решение.  
Он едет в Японию.  
***  
Юри перестаёт успевать за своей жизнью с тех самых пор, как его кумир становится его тренером. Для Юри в нём никаких особых тайн — он видел слишком много интервью с ним, он читал все статьи, он видел всё, что только показывали про Виктора Никифорова когда-либо, и всё же, в конечном счёте он не знает о Викторе ничего.  
Ни-че-го.  
Когда тот прибывает в Хасецу, все познания Юри равняются нулю, и он, конечно, не догадывался, что первое, о чём он узнает, — его Исполнитель начисто лишён какого бы то ни было смущения. Юри не может ничего поделать с собой, когда провожает глазами струйки воды, стекающие по плечам, и капающие с кончиков волос капли. Ему приходится изо всех сил стараться не смотреть вниз, не прослеживать весь их путь обратно до горячего источника.  
Юри закрывает лицо руками, когда лежит на футоне, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Чёрт, так близко! Так близко!  
После онсена и сытного обеда Виктора развезло, и он уснул прямо посреди обеденной зоны гостиницы, подложив халат под голову. Юри смотрел на него во все глаза, и просто не мог оторваться. Да, он уже не в первый раз видел своего кумира спящим, но первый раз, когда ему не приходилось концентрироваться на том, чтобы тот никуда не испарился из его комнаты.  
Первый раз это было по-настоящему.  
Даже слова Минако-сенсея его не ободрили.  
— В России переполох — говорят, что он взял перерыв и решил стать твоим тренером, после того как увидел свою программу в твоём исполнении, — рассказывала ему тренер по хореографии, — он здесь, из-за тебя, Юри. Потому что он выбрал тебя.  
Даже вспоминая такие горячие слова, Юри не чувствует в себе права вмешиваться в чужую жизнь. И пусть его выбрали, но ведь Юри знает себе цену. Это всё лишь из-за странного совпадения, ведь их связь так и не активировалась тогда в аэропорту.  
Насмешка судьбы, только и всего. И совсем не важно, как затрепетало его сердце от одной мысли о том, что слова Минако-сенсея могли быть правдой, потому что у него не было права становиться неуклюжим довеском в идеальной жизни Виктора Никифорова.  
— Юри, — Виктор опустился перед ним на одно колено, когда тот принёс последнюю коробку в его комнату, — Расскажи мне о себе.  
Красивые, длинные пальцы тогда коснулись подбородка, и сожаление снова укололо Юри. Вот они соприкасаются, но связь молчит — тишина по всем фронтам.  
Виктор оказался слишком близко, так близко, что Юри даже мог уловить его персональный запах и парфюм, а русский фигурист открыл новую черту для Юри, полную беспардонность в вопросах личной жизни, и даже мотивация на доверие не спасла.  
Под веками отпечатался образ пятикратного золотого медалиста, которого Юри ещё не доводилось видеть таким, так что он сбежал к себе в комнату, на ходу снимая множество плакатов со стен, чтобы успокоить свои мысли и привести себя в порядок.  
Зачем он здесь? Почему приехал? Почему всё это случается с сейчас, когда Юри уже почти решился оставить фигурное катание? Когда почти смирился с тем, что пропасть между ним и кумиром настолько велика, что ему её не преодолеть?  
Юри утыкается носом в подушку, обнимает её крепко, чувствуя, как лента, обволакивающая боязливый и трепетный комок под рёбрами, звенит от напряжения. Эта лента зовёт его, словно уговаривая покориться судьбе, дать русскому фигуристу знать, что…  
— Виктор-сан, — мама говорит с Никифоровым, провожая его до комнаты, — скажите, а вы давно нашли свою половинку?  
— Увы, Хироко-сан, — с грустью отзывается его идол из-за двери, — я всё ещё в поисках.  
Интересно, с каких пор его мама вообще расспрашивает гостей о подобном? Юри уверен, что прежде его родители уважали частную жизнь посетителей, интересно, почему же она?..  
В голове крутится одна мысль, о том, что мама могла проявить такое внимание исключительно из-за экстраординарности гостя, но всё же, а вдруг она догадалась?..  
— О, как печально, — Юри не видит этого, но знает, что его мама покачала головой, — уверена, вы скоро встретитесь.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — затихает голос Виктора, и в нём слышна улыбка.  
Юри больно от этой наигранной улыбки, эта боль раздирает его изнутри, потому что нельзя, просто нельзя быть так близко к тому, кто будет твоим самым-самым важным человеком, тем, кто всегда будет опорой и поддержкой, тем, кто станет твоей защитой, тем. Кто всегда будет твоим сердцем. Твоим. Нельзя быть так близко и не суметь сказать ни единого слова, не выдать себя ни одним движением, и не заорать во весь голос: «Хэй, это я! Я здесь! Я вторая половинка твоей души, о которой распорядилась вселенная!»  
Возможно, у них будет шанс, если то, что обещал ему Виктор при их встрече в купальне, сбудется. Возможно, он сумеет рассказать своему новому тренеру не только о своей любимой еде, но и о других, куда более значимых вещах.  
Сердце колотится как безумное, а лента в груди звенит его счастьем, повторяя снова и снова одну и ту же фразу.  
Виктор Никифоров выбрал его.  
Сам выбрал.  
Его.  
***  
Япония встречает Витю холодом, совсем нетипичным для этих мест в апреле, судя по тому, что говорил ему google, но жителя России не напугаешь низкими температурами, особенно, если он фигурист. Витя не может выкинуть из головы танец, он смотрит его снова и снова, как проклятый, и это отнюдь не сводит с ума, как надоевшая песня.  
Нет, каждый прокат японского фигуриста заставляет что-то внутри него дрожать, и даже в самолёте все, на что способен Витя — это пересматривать видео, подстроив под него немного другую версию выбранной им же самим арии, исполненную на два голоса. Почему-то ему хочется сейчас быть обнадёженным.  
Почему же? Почему? Витя катает в голове эту мысль снова и снова, пытаясь понять, чем так необычен этот прокат, что его так цепляет, почему в последний сезон в его голове вспыхивают картины с последнего банкета, на котором он не мог оторваться взгляда от Кацуки Юри.  
Он думает об этом, пока разыскивает тот самый отель, которым владеют родители Юри, и позже, когда заселяется и разговаривает с приятными и благодушными хозяевами, что отправляют дорогого иностранного гостя опробовать онсен, ради посещения которого здесь и стоит отель, попутно объясняя правила его использования.  
Ответ, кажется, трепещет на кончике сознания, и Вите хорошо знакомо это состояние — несколько мгновений, и он ухватит его, почувствует. И не отпустит больше никогда. А пока можно попробовать насладиться предвкушением, усмирив нетерпение, и расслабиться в горячей воде.  
Дверь онсена хлопает громко, почти оглушительно для царящей в этой купальне тишине, и когда Виктор Никифоров открывает глаза, он понимает совершенно внезапно, что же ему не давало покоя в этом вирусном ролике, засмотренном до дыр, до вечного отпечатка там, в подкорке.  
Ни прыжки, ни дорожка, ни хореография, — а сам Кацуки Юри. Вот ради кого он здесь.  
Японец, кажущийся ему совсем мальчишкой, смотрит на него, распахнув глаза так широко, что они кажутся совершенно огромными, и Вите с трудом удаётся удержать себя от того, чтобы в несколько шагов оказаться рядом и прижаться губами к другим, — тёплым и мягким, он уверен. Необычное желание, как и то, что преследовало его на банкете.  
— Юри, начиная с этого дня, я буду твоим тренером! — говорит Витя, поднимаясь во весь свой немалый рост, чтобы добавить веса своим словам. — Я помогу тебе выиграть финал Гран-при.  
Юри сбегает, покраснев, словно наливное яблочко из красочного мультфильма о Белоснежке.  
Внутри Вити натягивается и звенит смущением струна, словно он сам может вообразить себе, насколько застенчив его подопечный. Кохай, вроде их так называют в Японии?  
Смущение гудит, усиливаясь, когда после обеда Витя расспрашивает Юри о любимом блюде и подмечает, исходя из его логики, что ему не стоит баловать себя калорийной едой, или когда Юри помогает ему с коробками, и он касается его щеки, не в силах удержать невероятную жажду прикосновений. Японец отзывчив, и Витя просто не может сдержаться.  
«Не домогайся так открыто», — фыркает голос в его голове, и Витя соглашается, не позволяя себе ничего, кроме нескольких невинных прикосновений, после которых его ученик сбегает от него в свою комнату.  
— Юри! — стучит Витя в закрытую дверь. — Давай спать вместе! Я ещё так мало знаю о тебе как тренер!  
— Нет! — отзывается Юри чётко и уверенно с другой стороны двери, но Витя готов проявить напористость.  
— Юри! — он стучит снова и снова.  
— У меня свидание! — говорит смущённо Юри, и Витя хмурится немного. Привычная боль в сердце задевает отзвуком.  
«Инициатор?» — удивляется Витя, — «Правда? Такой милый, такой мягкий и податливый, но Инициатор?».  
В конечном счёте он отстаёт и отправляется к себе в постель, не прекращая думать об этом ни на минуту. Если Юри — Инициатор, то его нужно расспросить о том, почему он не со своим Исполнителем. Почему его мотает по всему свету, почему его танец пропитан одиночеством и отчаяньем, если у него всё же есть вторая половинка.  
Витя засыпает и сквозь сон чувствует прикосновения горячих ладоней к своим волосам. Ладоней? Он вскидывается, сжимая свою ладонь на чужой и рывком садится на кровати, но его комната безнадёжно пуста.  
— Вернись, — выдыхает Витя, и кусает губу, с болью осматриваясь.  
Никого. Ему приснились снова эти мягкие, горячие ладони, как сотню раз они снились ему до этого, оставляя его с разбитым сердцем поутру.  
— Позови меня.  
Он просит, умоляет, требует на все лады, но ответа нет.  
Как и всегда.  
***  
Когда Юри с утра открывает глаза, он привычно думает о Викторе. О том, как он близко стоял к своему подопечному, Плисецкому, который, кажется, имел на него свои виды, судя по тому, что произошло в мужском туалете сразу после соревнований. Может быть, Юрий Плисецкий хочет заполучить себе гения фигурного катания в ином смысле, нежели просто тренером?  
— Тебе нравится Минако? — спрашивает его Виктор, пока Юри старательно тренируется, пытаясь сбросить вес до нормы.  
— Н-нет, что ты! — отзывается мгновенно Юри, размахивая яростно руками, и из его головы мгновенно улетучиваются все эти размышления.  
— Ну, а что насчёт девушки? — поднимает брови Виктор. Кажется, его забавляют эти расспросы, несмотря на то, что накануне вечером Юри ясно дал ему понять, что у него есть вторая половинка.  
— Нет, — смущённо отзывается Юри.  
— Тогда бывшие?  
Юри снова мотает головой.  
— Тогда поговорим обо мне, — не унывает Виктор, — моей первой девушкой…  
— Стоп! — Юри не готов слушать об этом. Он и так знает всё о Викторе, и пусть ему было бы интересно услышать это от него лично, но мысль о том, что Виктор прежде встречался с разными людьми, приводит его в сумасшедшее бессилие.  
Они вздыхают, сидя на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга на скамейке, которую Юри обычно использует для тренировки дома.  
— А что насчёт твоего Исполнителя? — интересуется Виктор, и тут до Юри доходит, к чему были эти странные расспросы.  
— А? — он склоняет голову, делая вид, что не понял вопроса.  
— Почему ты не встречаешься со своим Исполнителем? — уточняет Никифоров.  
«Потому что мне стыдно показаться ему на глаза, имея такие скудные успехи в фигурном катании.»  
«Потому что я не хочу быть “прицепом” к знаменитому пятикратному чемпиону и тянуть его на дно своей безумной любовью.»  
«Потому что он, кажется, совсем во мне не нуждается, ведь он даже не упоминает обо мне.»  
— Так сложилось, — пожимает плечами Юри.  
— Расстались? — его новый тренер чуть хмурит серебристые брови.  
— Нет, просто… Мне не хватает духу. — Юри замолкает и задаёт свой вопрос прежде, чем неугомонный русский пулемётной очередью продолжит допрос. — А вы? Я слышал, вы так и не объявили о своей связи с предназначенным человеком.  
— Я его никогда не видел, — голос Виктора звучит спокойно.  
«Что за чушь!» — хочется воскликнуть Юри и вскочить на ноги, но вместо этого он заставляет себя сидеть смирно, продолжая задавать вопросы.  
— Как так получилось?  
— Я Исполнитель, — пожимает плечами Виктор, — не могу же я заставить своего Инициатора хотеть меня увидеть. А без этого ничего не получается.  
— И что же? Ни единого раза? — Юри готов прямо сейчас назвать как минимум два, в которые они виделись до того, как ему перекрыли связь, и один — после.  
— Я не уверен. В детстве… — Виктор замолкает на несколько секунд, подбирая верные слова на английском, — в детстве, возможно, видел, но мне снятся слишком реалистичные сны, и я не могу их отличить от реальности. А после — ни разу.  
Повисшее молчание придавило Юри грузом вины. Это странно, ведь он не сделал ничего плохого ни сейчас, ни тогда, в детстве. В его памяти ещё целы воспоминания о том, как он неистово старался пробиться сквозь стену отрешения, и снова и снова умолял своего Исполнителя помочь ему, прийти к нему, но всё было бесполезно. Так почему же сейчас эта вина так топит его, унося на самое дно, в беспросветную тьму горечи и самобичевания?  
— Кажется, я ему просто не нужен, — Витя улыбается, и Юри хочется кричать.  
Как так? Как он может оставаться таким спокойным, рассказывая о подобных вещах? Как ему удаётся улыбаться, когда ему, Юри, который знает правду, хочется плакать? И что ему теперь делать?  
Маккачин лает, и всё их внимание переключается на замок Хасецу, отвлекая от грустной темы. Виктор просит сделать его фото, чтобы он смог загрузить его во все социальные сети, и отвлекается на фильтры и теги. Виктор кажется ему легкомысленным, словно он уже и не помнит, о чём они только что разговаривали. Виктор кажется ему непробиваемым, из-за своего умения легко отстраняться от любой неприятности, что с ним случается.  
Сам Юри не такой. Получив отворот-поворот всего раз, он навсегда заперся в своей раковине и не позволял себе ничего больше встреч со спящим, ничего не подозревающим кумиром. Ни единого раза он не попытался с ним поговорить, боясь снова столкнуться с той стеной, что обрывала связующую их ленту по желанию Исполнителя. Он так жалок и так труслив, что даже сейчас не может собраться с духом, и признаться Виктору Никифорову в том, что он нужен. Нужен больше, чем нужна еда, вода, воздух или даже лёд.  
Юри смотрит на проговаривающего свои хэштеги Виктора отстранённо и думает, что в его собственном арсенале тегов не хватает ещё одного.  
#я_полное_дерьмо  
***  
Каток — он везде каток, даже в Японии. Поставив своему подопечному жёсткое условие насчёт льда и веса, Витя не забывает про собственные тренировки. Так уж вышло, что тренировка для него это время подумать о том, о чём думать вне льда нельзя.  
Никто не знает, но Витя обвешан своими табу, как ледокол якорями, и он попросту запрещает себе многое из того, что действительно хочется обдумать в спокойствии, здраво и трезво, или же предаться мечтам и измотать себя эмоционально только здесь, рассекая застывшую водную гладь.  
Он тренирует свою короткую и произвольную для нового сезона или же катает из прошлого — не имеет значения. Он уже давно перешёл ту стадию, на которой самое важное это не забыть элемент, или же на которой увлекаешься подсчётом очков. Витя может позволить себе положить на всё это здоровенный болт и просто отдаться размышлениям, которые терзают его. На льду в Питере он думал о разном, в Японии же только об одном.  
Кацуки Юри. Фигурист, привлекший его внимание с первого движения на банкете, и не отпускающий до этого дня. Человек, при мыслях о котором там, в солнечном сплетении зарождается странная сладкая дрожь, прошивающая всё тело.  
«Он выглядит знакомым.» — Эта мысль на все лады насилует его голову, и он готов стоять на льду и крепко держаться пальцами за виски, в попытке её выдавить, но это не поможет — Витя пробовал.  
«Почему его счастливое и одновременно грустное лицо заставляет меня снова и снова дрожать изнутри?»  
Он набирает скорость для четверного флипа. Тулуп не пробует — не хочется позориться своими попытками осилить новый, никому не удавшийся приём здесь, на льду, где катается его ученик. Этим он словно подведёт его. Или себя.  
«Я помню его. Помню. Он был другим, но выражение не спутать. Почему я не помню обстоятельств?»  
Скорость — всё, что может заставить Витю избавиться от этой мысли, но он нарочно переходит на дорожку шагов, сбрасывая скорость до необходимого минимума, чтобы как следует обдумать эту мысль. Это важно. Может быть, они виделись на другом чемпионате? Нет, точно нет, кроме финала Гран-При им пересечься было однозначно негде, а на финал Юри попал лишь в том году.  
«Думай, Никифоров, думай», — повторяет себе Витя, примеряя на это лицо самые разные места, в которых он бывал. Чемпионаты он пропускает сразу, отели не подходят, как и улица — мешает внутреннее ощущение, что на нём была не тёплая одежда, лёгкая.  
Домашняя?  
Он уже просто катится, не выполняя никаких элементов и раздумывая лишь об одном, стараясь не упустить тень идеи, что мелькает в его голове. Мысль крутится, он уже готов её ухватить, когда сбоку раздаётся зло и по-русски:  
— А ты здесь не горюешь, а, Витя!  
Он кидает взгляд в сторону и улыбается — Плисецкий примчался, стоило ему выставить свои фотографии с Японии. А зачем он приехал? Наверняка, Виктор пообещал что-то дебютанту, и как всегда забыл, увлечённый собственными переживаниями.  
— Юра, ты приехал. — Витя улыбается, не позволяя раздражению накрыть его. Бог с ней, с этой идеей. Не последний раз он катается, верно? — И Яков тебя отпустил? Ты что-то хотел?  
Лицо Юры искажается злостью, недовольством, которым сочатся практически все подростки, напоминая о пропасти разницы в возрасте между ними, и Витя позволяет себе снисходительность.  
— Судя по твоему лицу, я снова о чём-то забыл.  
Стоящий рядышком Юри выглядит спокойным, и это радует — Витя знает, что гоповатый из-за постоянного злого острого соперничества Юра мог бы постараться довести его подопечного до истерики, но, или не стал заморачиваться, или Кацуки это не проняло.  
«Второе вернее», — кивает своим мыслям Витя, пока малолетний фигурист отчитывает его за то, что он умчался в страну восходящего солнца, хотя и пообещал поставить ему хореографию для дебюта во взрослой категории. Отчитывает по-английски, то ли, чтобы придать себе статуса в глазах Вити, то ли для того, чтобы сделать то же, но уже в глазах Юри.  
Интересно.  
— Ну, прости, ты ж знаешь, какой я забывчивый, — Витя разводит руками и улыбается широко.  
— Болезненный опыт, — фыркает Юра по-русски и добавляет на английском, — но обещание есть обещание! Давай хореографию для новой программы! Вернёмся в Россию!  
Витя хочет одёрнуть Плисецкого, когда замечает растерянное выражение лица Юри. Тот выглядит недоверчивым, потерянным, словно у него только что выбили почву из-под ног, и это цепляет Витю. Как на этом лучше всего сыграть, чтобы мотивировать Юри? А что сделал бы дядя Яков?  
Тут и думать не надо — соревнование. Вот что он бы сделал.  
— Точно! — соглашается с этой мыслью Витя, — завтра я дам вам обоим хореографию, к той же музыке, что использую я.  
— Что?! — кричат они на два голоса, вторя друг другу на одном языке. — На одну и ту же музыку?!  
Их общее потрясение настолько прекрасно, что это греет душу. Отличная затея.  
— Да, но есть разные аранжировки, поэтому и программы будут отличаться. И вы сразитесь, чтобы узнать, кто больше удивит зрителей.  
— Идёт, — кричит Юра по-русски, перебивая застенчивого Кацуки. — но ты исполнишь желание победителя! Тогда я согласен!  
Пока Плисецкий пышет жаром и настроен побеждать, Юри хватает ртом воздух, недоверчиво глядя на двух полоумных русских с их дурацкими пари. Он выглядит растерянным и смущенным всем этим, но Витя знает, что он может быть и другим, ведь, в конце концов, именно Юри предложил ему стать его тренером.  
Любопытно, почему сейчас он такой нерешительный? И как бы вытащить на свет того Кацуки, которого он видел на банкете? Он точно понравится публике — горячий, живой, страстный в своём красноречии.  
Пришедшая в голову мысль проста и изящна в своей простоте.  
Гениально.  
***  
Ужас и подавленность — вот что чувствует Юри, когда Никифоров с лёгкостью сообщает им, что они с Плисецким должны соревноваться друг с другом. Пусть даже не за него самого, а за желание, которое он исполнит.  
«Но разве ты не выбрал меня?» — хочется крикнуть Юри, чтобы только не соревноваться с золотым медалистом в юношеской категории. — «Разве не ты приехал ко мне? Ради меня? Зачем? За что?» — всё это падает на Юри с высоты птичьего полёта, чтобы пригвоздить к земле.  
Он знает, по сравнению с ним Юрио, окрещённый так с лёгкой руки Мари, подходит Виктору Никифорову гораздо лучше, чем его собственный Инициатор. До гениальности талантливый, лёгкий и хрупкий, но сильный. Уверенный. Ладно, самоуверенный, но для соревнований это совсем неплохо. Так почему именно Юри Инициатор Виктора? Подобные мысли не отпускают Юри, пока они слушают то, что хотел им показать Виктор.  
— Вы услышали две аранжировки к одной музыке: Агапе — тема безусловной любви, и Эрос — тема сексуальной любви.  
Безусловная любовь — вот оно. То, что Юри понимает. С того самого мгновения, как он впервые увидел свою вторую половинку, это то, что ему доступно. Агапе — это его тема. Тема любви Инициатора к своему Исполнителю.  
— И исполнять вы их будете так, как я скажу. — Виктор не задумывается ни на мгновение. — Кацуки Юри — Эрос! Юра Плисецкий — Агапе!  
Они не успевают толком начать возмущаться, точнее Юри не успевает. В его голове шумит сломанный шаблон. Эрос? Сексуальность? Он? Невозможно! Зато Юрио начинает высказывать свои претензии их временному тренеру, когда тот холодно одёргивает его заявлением, что на самом деле они оба куда хуже, чем думают о себе — и Юри хочется вжать голову в плечи на этой фразе — и им стоит узнать свои плюсы и минусы.  
— Хорошо! — кричит Юрио на английском. — Я исполню Агапе, но тогда ты поедешь со мной в Россию, поставишь мне программу и станешь моим тренером!  
— О-кей, — Виктор совсем не возражает, и Юри кажется, что его предали, хотя у него нет ни одного основания думать так.  
Детское чувство выворачивает его наизнанку, возвращаясь впервые за все эти годы. Как и тогда, когда он упрямо звал, умолял своего Исполнителя наполнить призыв силой, он чувствовал себя раздавленным, брошенным, покинутым. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему предпочли кого-то другого — и сейчас тоже.  
Но разве Виктор Никифоров не стоит того, чтобы за него бороться?  
— А ты? Чего ты хочешь? — интересуется Виктор, повернувшись к нему вполоборота, и глядя заинтересовано.  
«Дотянуться до тебя.»  
— Поесть…поесть с тобой кацудон, — бормочет Юри под удивлённые взгляды русских фигуристов и наполняется решимостью, ощущая, что у него впервые появился настоящий шанс избавиться от тревог, которые размазали его по льду после финала Гран-при, — а после побеждать и снова есть его! Так что я согласен на Эрос!  
Юри знает, что это просто сказать, но сделать это будет более чем непросто. Непросто, когда он уже видел пример-исполнение его будущей программы от самого Никифорова. Исполнение, для которого ему пришлось приложить невероятное количество усилий, стараясь сосредоточиться на элементах, а не на атмосфере, что возбуждающим комом прокатилась по нервам.  
«Слишком горячо, слишком возбуждающе, лучше и быть не может», его будущей программы думает Юри, пока Виктор не приближается, продолжая говорить о том, в чём заключается его работа тренера, касаясь при этом большим пальцем самого края губ Юри.  
По всему телу разлетаются горячие искры желания, когда Виктор говорит тихо, почти интимно, склонившись так близко, что Юри чувствует его дыхание на коже.  
— Никто на свете не знает твой истинный Эрос, Юри. Возможно, у тебя есть такая соблазнительная сторона, а ты и сам о ней не догадываешься. Можешь показать её мне?  
Юри готов согласиться на что угодно, если Виктор Никифоров попросит его таким голосом ещё раз. Юри готов открыть все свои тайны, показать все свои стороны, сделать всё, что угодно, когда Виктор так близко…  
— Эй, Виктор! Ты меня вообще учить собираешься?! — кричит с трибуны Плисецкий, безжалостно разрушая волшебство момента.  
— Хорошенько подумай о том, что для тебя Эрос, — улыбается ему Виктор, отправляясь на другую сторону катка.  
«Он что, чёрт побери, издевается?!» — стучит в висках Юри, когда он возвращается мыслями к этому разговору, и всё его тело снова сотрясает горячая дрожь желания, когда память услужливо подсовывает ему всё, вплоть до самых мельчайших подробностей того момента. Тело сотрясает желание, которое приходится устранять нетривиальным способом, и стараться думать не о том, как Виктор дал ему это задание, а о самом задании в принципе.  
Юри думает об этом на катке, на прогулке, в онсене, даже сидя за столом с Виктором и Юрио. Как же найти то, из-за чего теряешь способность рассуждать логически? В нос лезет приятный запах и ему хочется есть, но не абстрактно, а вполне себе конкретно, до схожей трясучки.  
— Точно! Кацудон! Вот мой эрос!  
— Ладно, поработаем с этим, — покладисто принимает вариант Виктор, — это уникально.  
— Хах, серьёзно? — насмешливо тянет Плисецкий, и Юри сбегает, понимая, что он, кажется, прокололся.  
Он бежит с Маккачином, понимая, что стесняться, в общем-то, нечего же, да? С кем не бывает, нужно просто отбросить внутренний стыд и не позволять шестнадцатилетнему мальчишке задирать себя по этому поводу.  
В конце концов, совсем не страшно, что Юри…  
Девственник.  
***  
Юра совсем не уверен в том, что происходит с Никифоровым, но у него есть свои ощущения. Что-то неладное, что-то мутное, и его кумира пора спасать из этих странных отношений русский гений-японский неудачник.  
«Ничего», — думает Юра, — «не отвертишься. Моя техника лучше, чем у этого свина, который даже четверные взять на соревнованиях не в состоянии. Победа будет за мной, и Никифорову придётся расплачиваться за то, что он так безалаберно относится к своим обещаниям!»  
Юра кипит от злости, но не позволяет этому чувству пролиться на лёд, оставляя его для упорных тренировок наперегонки с Кацуки. Витя безжалостной рукой отправляет их на водопады, гоняет их до седьмого пота вместе, пока Юру не озаряет, наконец, зачем и кому нужно агапе.  
Они выбирают костюмы, и Юра берёт себе белый, делающий его похожим на ангела, олицетворяющий чистоту и непорочность. В противовес японец выбирает чёрный костюм, обтягивающий не только фактически, но и визуально, со вставкой на бедре, больше напоминающей коротенькую юбку школьницы. Витя смеётся: он знал, что их выбор будет именно таким.  
Всё идёт хорошо — Юра уверен в себе, в своих силах, когда выходит на каток ледового дворца Хасецу, но всё, что может сейчас делать Юра — следить за своими движениями, не отдаваясь этому чувству, и продолжая его крутить, когда возвращается на трибуну.  
Родительское тепло, любовь, забота, которая не требует отдачи — его дедушка. Однако, в этой любви нет жертвенности, а потому Юра позволяет себе такую невинность, как подколоть Никифорова и подложить ему Сторгэ вместо Агапе — близко, но всё же, не одно и то же. Жертвовать Юра не любит, слишком эгоистичен для подобного. И всё же, прославленный Виктор Никифоров покупается на такую подмену, то ли соглашаясь, то ли нарочно делая вид, и не требуя от Юры прыжка выше головы.  
Зато от узкоглазого требует, озаряет Юру в один момент.  
Он смотрит на невероятное выступление Кацуки Юри. Юри лишь делает первые движения и бросает взгляд в их сторону, когда до Юры доносится довольный присвист Никифорова. Он бросает короткий взгляд на тренера, но тот не замечает, определённо отдавая всё своё внимание японскому фигуристу.  
Выступление, в котором нет никакой техничности. Страсть? Сколько угодно. Желание? Такое, словно этот человек не краснел перед ними, открыв эрос в еде. Движения мягче, плавнее, словно он заигрывает со зрителем, и этого не отменяет то, что он почти грохнулся на лёд.  
Досматривать не имеет смысла, понимает Юра. К чёрту, он уже точно проиграл своим сухим выступлением этой горячей «цыпочке» на льду. Позориться, принимая собственное поражение перед всеми? Ага, ну вот ещё. Держи карман шире.  
Его на выходе ловит эта девчонка, которая постоянно пускала слюни на его выступление, близкая подруга Кацуки, и он только повторяет всё это вслух, не переставая думать о другом: о том, как Виктор Никифоров смотрел на выступление японца. Как Кацуки Юри бросил первый взгляд именно на того, кого хотел соблазнить.  
Ладно, может быть Никифорова и не нужно было срочно спасать, пытаться вставить его мозги на место и вернуть в родной Питер. Может быть, всё так и должно идти, своим чередом, чтобы тот сам вернулся в Россию и на лёд.  
Он качает головой и повторяет одно и то же, на все лады.  
«Но золото на Гран-При возьму я.  
Шиш вам всем».  
***  
Увлекаться чем-то, это ведь совсем не плохо, правда? А если немного больше, чем просто увлекаться? А если ещё немного? И ещё самую малость? И ещё капельку? Ещё крошечку? И вот, уже в сумме всего этого у вас есть фанатично преданный своим увлечениям человек. Витя никогда не занимался самооправданием того, насколько сильно ему нравится фигурное катание, пусть даже ему и объяснили в детстве, что нельзя другому человеку привить ту же любовь. Просто не получится, для этого нужно встретить такого же повернутого, как и ты сам.  
Конечно, со временем и при должном усердии с обеих сторон из любого можно вырастить фанатика, но куда проще, если в человеке есть хотя бы зачатки увлечённости. В Юри было несколько больше, чем просто зачатки, Витя видит это так же ясно, как и… ладно, не так ясно, как погода в Питере, но всё же довольно отчётливо. Юри не может кататься без чувств, не может не отдаваться прокату полностью, позволяя ему выжать себя морально, вместо того, чтобы дать измотать себя физически. Так и рождалась музыка, создаваемая в воображении грациозностью его движений.  
Потому Витя удивляется, когда Юри признаётся ему в том, что музыку для него всегда выбирали другие люди. Это просто ненормально, разве у человека, у которого всё идёт от души, музыка не должна рваться из собственного сердца?  
«Нет, ничего, я обычно доверяю своему тренеру», — сказал ему тогда Юри, и Витю задело за живое. Отчего Юри так сильно боится показать то, что у него на сердце? Почему не хочет рассказать всем и каждому о том, что чувствует? Откуда такая зажатость?  
Витя напоминает себе в очередной раз, что не все люди такие как он. Не всех преследует выбранная им для прошлых соревнований ария в исполнении на два голоса, в которой он видит элементы для парного катания. Он видит поддержки, видит синхронную дорожку шагов, он уже чувствует совместные прыжки, и всё это просто сводит его с ума, пока он не исполнит это на льду. Юри, конечно, совсем не такой.  
— Почему ты не можешь довериться своему решению? — спрашивает Витя, пытаясь понять загадочную душу замкнутого Кацуки. — Попробуй вспомнить что-то. Например, свою любимую.  
Юри смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением возмущения и злости, и Витя несколько осекается. Даже так? Так значит его Исполнитель — парень?  
Секундное замешательство оборачивается неистовыми извинениями, и Витя «вспоминает».  
— Ах да, у тебя же не было девушки. Тогда, получается, твой Исполнитель — парень?  
Лицо Юри за короткое время приобретает все оттенки алого, и это лучше любого ответа.  
— Тогда, почему бы тебе не попробовать вспомнить его? Уверен, это поможет.  
Ещё один непередаваемый взгляд, перед тем как Юри отворачивается и уходит, никак не комментируя это предложение. И ещё сотню разнообразных предложений от «пообедаем?» до «давай спать вместе!». И, конечно, это совсем не объясняет странного желания самого Вити исполнить каждое из этих предложений. Быть ближе. Ближе настолько, чтобы ничто не смогло разлучить их. Невыносимое, непередаваемое внутреннее ощущение, что только так и должно быть.  
«Почему?» — Думает Витя, рассказывая о родном Санкт-Петербурге, и слушая о том, как сильно Кацуки Юри боится, что кто-то сочтёт его слабаком, и вместе с тем, вторгнется в его чувства, — «Почему я не могу перестать думать о том, как сильно хочу быть ближе? Словно внутри меня есть нить, которой меня привязали к этому удивительному, во всех отношениях, фигуристу?»  
Он не задаёт этот вопрос. Он задаёт совсем другой, чувствуя натяжение невидимой связи.  
— Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был для тебя? — в голову приходят лишь те варианты, которые могли бы пригодиться для Юри, чтобы он, наконец, понял, почувствовал, увидел то, что в нём видят все остальные — стойкость. — Отцом?  
— Нет, — бормочет Юри, глядя на чаек.  
— Братом? — предлагает ему Витя. — Другом?  
В ответ лишь неуверенное мычание. Эти роли не справятся, да? Нужно что-то более крепкое. Что-то более твёрдое, как признание другого, стороннего человека, который смотрит только на тебя и не собирается отводить взгляда.  
— Тогда возлюбленным.  
Юри, кажется, даже подпрыгивает и машет руками от смущения, прежде чем сказать то, что Витя меньше всего ожидает от него услышать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой! — его щёки снова заливает румянец, когда Юри продолжает. — Я всегда восхищался тобой и игнорировал лишь потому, ты мог увидеть мои недостатки.  
Это звучит особенно горько, и Вите приходится прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы не обнять Юри так сильно, чтобы заменить это чувство своим теплом.  
— Я искуплю всё фигурным катанием! — храбрится Юри.  
— Хорошо, но я не буду жалеть тебя. Таким будет моё проявление любви.  
Да, таким будет его проявление всей нерастраченной за эти годы любви, и если Юри не испугается, если сумеет понять это невероятное, терзающее всю его душу чувство, тогда Витя сможет быть счастлив.  
Пускай даже и без своего Инициатора.  
***  
Храбрость, настоящая, не напускная храбрость почти всегда граничит с безумием. Трусость же, в противовес должна граничить с разумностью, но страх в Юри давно заглушил голос разума, оставляя лишь себя вместо всех прочих чувств.  
И всё же, по ночам, когда Юри касается своего запретного плода, который — как смешно! — спит в соседней комнате, но по велению желания Юри, наполняемого силой спящего человека, оказывается в его собственной, ему не только страшно. Ему стыдно, ему горько, ему хочется верить в лучшее.  
Тело под его пальцами изучено, но самая любимая часть — пепельно-серые пряди волос, при взгляде на которые он не может удержать свои руки при себе. Однажды, когда Виктор счищает ледяное крошево с полозьев коньков, Юри забывается и касается светлой макушки. Он бы умер, если бы наяву проделал, то же, что и множество раз до этого, но ему удаётся остановиться и вспомнить, что перед ним его бодрствующий Исполнитель прежде, чем он запускает пятерню в волосы. К счастью, Виктор сводит ситуацию к шутке, и Юри не так мучительно стыдно за этот эпизод.  
Как и за то, когда он, не подумав, разбудил тренера просто, чтобы показать ему музыку, под которую собирается катать произвольную. «Юри на льду» — какое превосходное название для первого шага, на который он решился, чтобы быть как можно ближе. Ближе к тому, кто вызывает внутри него это вечное, трепещущее чувство, что лишь сильнее разгорается с момента их личной встречи.  
А потом… потом всё летит под откос. Предположительно, когда Виктор, обнимая его изо всех сил, шепчет на ухо интимное «Соблазняй меня изо всех сил, если сможешь соблазнить меня — то все на трибунах будут твои».  
«Придурок», — хочется крикнуть Юри, — «к чёрту тех, кто на трибунах! Мне нужен только ты!»  
Да, наверное, всё летит к чертям, рассыпаясь осколками льда, когда Юри внезапно осознаёт своё неистовое желание — чтобы Виктор смотрел только на него. Или после того, первого объятия на удачу на Чемпионате Чугоку, Шикоку и Кюсю, когда он подумал, что было бы просто отлично, если бы это стало счастливой традицией перед каждым соревнованием?  
Нет-нет, всё окончательно летит в тартарары, когда Кристофер Джакометти говорит ему, что держать Виктора только при себе — тяжкий грех. Да, точно. Именно тогда, когда Юри хотелось в глаза высказать Крису о том, что у него прав на Виктора Никифорова больше, чем у кого бы то ни было, именно тогда всё и рухнуло.  
Потому что на самом деле у Юри нет никаких прав. Он, как и весь остальной мир, может только смотреть на гениального русского фигуриста со стороны, не смея подойти ближе, чтобы не запятнать чужую репутацию. Он должен быть в стороне, он должен не сметь даже думать о сближении, но не тогда, когда сам Виктор так настойчиво требует его внимания.  
«И всё же», — думает Юри, — «я хочу, чтобы меня возненавидели. Пусть не как того, кто разделит жизнь с Виктором Никифоровым, но как того, кто посмел присвоить его себе, украсть у целого мира!»  
Это крутится снова и снова в его голове, когда Юри переплетает пальцы с пальцами тренера и прижимается лбом к его лбу, заглядывая в невероятные, голубого оттенка глаза напротив, ощущая внутренний трепет, секундной вспышкой бегущий по связующей их невидимой ленте, и говорит серьёзно:  
— Ни за что не отводи от меня взгляда.  
Виктор не шутит, не юлит и не ёрничает, не сводит всё в шутку, и на его лице нет даже тени улыбки. Они оба серьёзны, когда заключают этот негласный договор. Договор, в котором Кацуки Юри танцует только для одного человека, в котором Виктор Никифоров не посмеет даже на секунду отвести от него взгляд.  
«Ты хотел, чтобы я показал тебе свою соблазнительную сторону? Ты хотел, чтобы я предстал перед целым миром в новом свете, но это ведь лишь потому, что ты хочешь сам насладиться этим зрелищем, да, Виктор?»  
Юри зовёт его, зовёт своего Исполнителя без слов, без единого звука, скользя руками по телу, обвиваясь вокруг невидимого партнёра, изгибаясь под его взглядом, соблазняясь и соблазняя одновременно. Это чувство, так похожее на физическое возбуждение, и вместе с тем, не имеющее с ним ничего общего, захватывает его. Оно обрушивается на него тяжёлым, душным, обволакивающим потоком, вторя его мыслям.  
«Я единственный, кем Виктор будет удовлетворён. Единственный, кто знает его настоящую любовь. Единственный, чье сердце стучит в такт его сердцу. Я докажу это!»  
Каскад прыжком не значит ничего, не тогда, когда внутри него, словно зверь бушует это тёмное, горячее чувство. Чувство, словно монета, переворачивается противоположной стороной, когда он покидает каток, и мучает его всю ночь, пока утром он не встречает своего тренера.  
— Ты вообще ночью спал? — вздыхает Виктор, качая головой.  
— Я спал! Н-немого… — отзывается Юри, чтобы его ложь не выглядела такой отчаянной, и теряется, когда Виктор тащит его за собой в комнату.  
Это странно, чувствовать, как самый дорогой тебе человек стаскивает с тебя одежду, и надевает маску для сна, укладывая, словно маленького ребёнка.  
— Всё хорошо, я тоже на соревнованиях спал до последней минуты, — Юри не видит, но слышит улыбку в его голосе, а после что-то тяжёлое укладывается на его грудь.  
— Виктор, ты будильник поставил? — нервничает Юри, когда понимает, что тренер буквально лежит на нём, и пытается изо всех сил от этого отвлечься.  
Тот не отвечает, а дыхание быстро становится коротким и размеренным.  
Сжигающее его изнутри чувство успокаивается, хоть и далеко не сразу, словно согретое теплом его Исполнителя, и Юри и сам не замечает, как засыпает.  
А через семь с половиной минут раздаётся трель будильника.  
***  
Если два человека связаны, это всегда просто — чувствовать то, что чувствует другой. Если нет, то нет никакой уверенности в том, какие из чувств настоящие, а какие ярко нарисованы твоим воображением, и это может стоить кучи нервов тому, кому ни в коем случае нельзя ошибиться. А у Вити (третьесортного тренера, по словам его собственного) нет права на ошибку.  
Он говорит, и говорит много, стараясь отвлечь мрачного до черноты Юри от того, что он безбожно заваливает прыжки на шестиминутной разминке, но все его слова и ободрения звучат для японца, похоже, словно радио или фоновый шум. Совсем не слушает, зацикливаясь на собственной никчемности.  
«Бесполезно, — понимает Витя, глядя на совсем разбитого Юри, — он не может ни на чём сосредоточиться от страха облажаться. Нужно разобраться. Как ему помочь? Утешения проходят мимо, он просто сейчас не здесь. Может тогда усилить нажим?»  
Вите тоже страшно, но он не настолько сильно боится провала в качестве тренера, как Юри боится провала в качестве участника Гран-При. Юри начинает воспринимать реальность только тогда, когда они оказываются на парковке.  
— Виктор, кто сейчас выступает? — спохватывается Юри.  
«Если бы это был дядя Яков, он бы потряс мальчишку, что есть мочи, и сказал, что тот вылетит из фигурного катания, если не получит призовое место. Вот только это же не твой самый страшный кошмар, а, Юри?»  
— Тихо, успокойся. Давай, глубокий вдох.  
Юри подчиняется так беспрекословно, что у Вити, ей богу, сердце пропускает удар, замирая на долю секунды в грудной клетке, чтобы в следующее мгновение разорваться от нежности. Юри повторяет свою программу безо льда, концентрируясь на хореографии и давая Вите бесценное время на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на своём подопечном полностью. Ему кажется, что всё в порядке, до тех пор, пока Юри не вытаскивает наушники и не слышит овации в честь тайского фигуриста.  
«Ты так сильно боишься выступления? О, нет, ты так сильно боишься напортачить не из-за собственной репутации. Боишься, что я увижу твой провал и брошу тебя, так ведь? Ты боишься, что тебе не останется места, тебя вытеснят, вышвырнут, и твоя страсть останется невостребованной», — пролетает в голове у Виктора за несколько мгновений, когда он видит, как искажается лицо Юри, слышащего овации.  
— Не слушай! — кричит он, зажимая уши Юри ладонями, словно спасая маленького ребёнка от неприглядной правды.  
Мир замирает в эти мгновения, и это время — всё, что осталось у Вити, чтобы понять, как сейчас переломить ситуацию в свою пользу. В их пользу.  
«Но ты проигрывал столько раз, столько раз ты уходил ни с чем, и это не подкашивало тебя тогда так, как сейчас. Что же изменилось? Ты так сильно боишься подвести именно меня, а, Юри? Ты боишься, что бросишь тень на своего тренера?»  
— Виктор, — неуверенно бормочет Кацуки, отнимая ладони от ушей, — скоро выступление. Надо вернуться.  
«И всё же дядя Яков прав, сердца фигуристов хрупки, словно стекло, и в моменты, когда им страшно, нужно дать им куда больший страх, чтобы они забыли о собственном. Нужно разнести их сердца на стеклянную пыль», — решает Витя.  
— Юри. Если ты облажаешься на выступлении и вылетишь, я возьму ответственность на себя, как молодой и неопытный тренер, и уйду.  
Витя чувствует себя коброй, замершей над своей жертвой, он готовится отражать удар и оказывается совершенно беззащитен перед слезами, которые катятся из глаз ошарашенного Юри.  
— Зачем? Зачем ты говоришь это? Испытываешь? — выдавливает из себя Юри, и Витя, видя его слёзы, чувствует себя последней сволочью на земле, которая нарочно наступила на больную мозоль человека, который не может от этого спастись.  
— Прости, Юри, — Витя поднимает ладони вверх, показывая, что сдаётся, и драться не намерен, — я не всерьё…  
— Я привык в неудачах обвинять себя! И в этот раз я не хочу, чтобы это повлияло и на тебя! — слёзы душат Юри, но он продолжает, захлёбываясь. — Я боюсь, что в глубине души ты хочешь уйти!  
— Конечно, не хочу, — слабо улыбается Виктор, с трудом понимая, как ему следует сейчас себя вести, как не подчиниться инстинктивному желанию обнять, защитить, утешить, и он даже перебирает варианты, бормоча их под нос, когда его собственный подопечный предлагает максимально эффективное решение.  
— Просто верь в мою победу больше, чем я! Можешь ничего не говорить! Просто будь рядом!  
Юри плачет, плачет на его плече до тех самых пор, пока поток слёз не прекращается, оставляя его свободным, опустошённым от любых переживаний. Когда они возвращаются на трибуны, и объявляют трёхминутную готовность Кацуки, тот выкатывается, сморкается, и, вместо того чтобы отдать платок, бросает его чуть ниже, и Вите приходится кинуться за ним, склоняя голову.  
Он замирает, когда Юри снова касается его волос одним пальцем, а после, и всей пятернёй зарывается в пряди, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.  
В этот момент в голове Вити словно срабатывает переключатель. Переключатель, который загорается красной лампочкой, воспоминанием о том, как ему одиннадцать, и перед ним его Инициатор, круглолицый азиат, который ничерташеньки не говорит по-русски, который только смотрит своими невозможными глазами, который перебирал его волосы весь вечер так же, тем же движением что и…  
Витя вскидывается, недоверчиво глядя на отъезжающего от бортика Юри.  
Юри?..  
***  
В голове так много мыслей, когда Юри катает свою программу, и вместе с тем, так тихо и спокойно, словно после шторма, когда тучи расходятся, и остаётся одно бескрайнее синее небо и такое же море под ним. Мысли крутятся спокойно, не перебивая друг друга, когда он катает свою программу и, прикидывает, что чем заменить, и как Виктор отреагирует на замену четверного тулупа флипом в самом конце выступления.  
Виктор реагирует так, что сбитый с толку Юри сразу понимает, — что-то изменилось. Он ещё не понимает, что, но чувствует всем нутром, дрожащим от короткого, никому не видимого поцелуя — они на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Не снаружи, когда Юри лежит под тренером, который придумал то, чем он сможет удивить своего подопечного сильнее, а внутри, где два человека, предназначенных друг другу, застыли в коротком шаге от соединения чувства воедино.  
Это приятно и страшно одновременно.  
Они замирают в этой позиции, словно время внутри застывает. Не двигается с места, даже когда Виктор несвойственно для него внезапно проверяет завязки на коньках Юри перед самым выступлением, даже когда улыбается ему, словно они могут говорить, не используя слова. И они могут, потому что в его глазах Юри видит: «я в тебя верю».  
Даже когда Юри притягивает рывком к себе Виктора за галстук и обещает показать свою любовь всей России, ничто не движется с места. Даже когда они дразнят Плисецкого, старающегося казаться таким взрослым на этих соревнованиях. И особенно, когда Виктор уезжает ради своего пса — Юри настаивает на этом. Кажется, оно сдвигается с места на мгновение, когда перед отъездом Виктор обнимает его несколько иначе, чем во все прошлые разы, но Юри не уверен в том, что ему это не кажется.  
Он нервничает, прокручивая в мыслях все встречи с Виктором, все, что были в его жизни, от той, самой первой, когда катает на кубке Ростелекома свою произвольную, не переставая взывать к своему тренеру. Его зов мчится через пространство и часовые пояса, просто для того, чтобы заставить Виктора там, с той стороны ленты, тянущейся из его сердца, на одно короткое мгновение увидеть его прыжки.  
Он не знает почему, но чувствует, что они уже не стоят, они приближаются друг к другу со скоростью, необходимой для четверного акселя, и уже не смогут остановиться. Дальше или медаль, или провал — третьего не дано. И это сводит Юри с ума.  
Его отчитывает Плисецкий за то, что выступил хуже, чем он, но этот странный Юрио ведь даже не понимает, что сейчас с ним происходит, верно? И Юри хочет, чтобы тот никогда не узнал этого, по правде говоря. Он хочет, чтобы у того никогда не было этого раздирающего чувства в груди. Чувства, что уже ничего не изменить. Чувства, что один неверный взмах, движение, и всё, конец.  
И всё же, не смотря на свой страх, Юри до безумия счастлив, видеть встречающего его в аэропорту Виктора и Маккачина, который жив и здоров. Они видят друг друга через стекло, и Юри просто не может остановиться. Он бежит, и не может оторвать взгляд от Виктора.  
Немного, ещё немного, и это напряжение достигнет своего предела. Ещё немного, несколько часов, и всё, этот покой будет разрушен, но пока он обнимает Виктора так крепко, как только может.  
— Юри, — бормочет глухо Виктор, — я всё думал, что я могу сделать для тебя как тренер…  
— Я тоже думал, — так же тихо вторит ему Юри, чувствуя невероятное натяжение, и отстраняет Виктора от себя прежде, чем связующая их лента лопнет от натуги, не выдержав накала чувств.  
— Пожалуйста, тренируй меня пока я не уйду из спорта!  
«Пожалуйста, будь со мной хотя бы до конца этого сезона, и я буду лелеять воспоминания о том, каким ты был рядом до конца своих дней», — вот что это значит на самом деле.  
Виктор касается губами его костяшек и улыбается.  
— Звучит как предложение, — они обнимаются, и Юри не уверен в том, что всё услышанное после не плод его больного воображения.  
— Надеюсь, ты не уйдёшь из спорта никогда.  
***  
Витя не верит. Он снова и снова катает в голове эту мысль, о том, что его Инициатором может оказаться Кацуки Юри, и каждый раз не находит ни одного опровержения этому, но не находит и достаточно доказательств. Доверять памяти ребёнка — дело гиблое: то, чего он не помнит, живое воображение без труда дорисует ему с рассказов, и имеющееся настоящее воспоминание заменит любыми другими имеющимися данными. Но разве можно так заметить прикосновение? А короткий миг, когда там, в Японии в тот самый момент, когда Юри катал свою программу, он на кроткий миг выпал из этой реальности?  
Витя не любит неопределённостей любого типа, а потому, пока у них есть ночь перед утренним рейсом до Барселоны, решает использовать это время с пользой. Например, нужно прижать только передохнувшего после перелёта японского фигуриста на предмет добычи так интересующей его информации.  
— Юри, спишь? — спрашивает Витя, заглядывая в комнату подопечного.  
— Не-а, — качает головой Юри, и Витя проходит.  
— У меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов, — предупреждает его Витя.  
Юри выглядит смирившимся с тем, что его будут ругать за выступление на кубке Ростелекома, но зачем ему это, если дядя Яков наверняка уже высказал всё, что посчитал бы нужным высказать тренер? Нет, речь пойдёт о вещах, далёких от фигурного катания. Хотя, впрочем, и связанных с ним.  
— Расскажи мне о своём Исполнителе, — просит Витя, присаживаясь прямо напротив Юри.  
— Это личное, — снова заводит привычную пластинку Кацуки, и Витя хмурится немного.  
— Это важно, — Витя настаивает, приподнимая лицо Юри за подбородок и вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я не хочу…  
— Это я? — перебивает его Витя.  
— Что?! — Юри вспыхивает алым, задыхаясь то ли от смущения, то ли от возмущения, то ли от смеси того и другого сразу.  
— Я поясню, — продолжает Витя, — есть вещи, которые не дают мне покоя. Например, когда мне было семь, мне приснился сон. Сон, в котором меня долго ласково гладили по голове, перебирая пряди. Я помню это ощущение так долго, что не спутаю его ни с каким другим на свете, тем более, что это чувство во сне повторялось многократно. И знаешь на что это похоже?  
Вместо ответа Юри отворачивается, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Это похоже на то, что ты сделал на кубке Китая, — продолжает Витя, не дожидаясь ответа. — Или вот другое, не менее интересное — когда мне было одиннадцать я получил травму на тренировке и из моей жизни выпало две недели. Я не мог их вспомнить всё это время, и даже смирился бы с потерей памяти о событиях такого небольшого промежутка времени, если бы в этой паре недель не случилось кое-что важное. Знаешь, что?  
Ответа снова нет, а Юри не поднимает головы, глядя вниз, словно побитый щенок, но Вите нужна хоть какая-то реакция. Опровергни или подтверди. Сделай хоть что-нибудь, ну же!  
— А то, Юри, что мой тренер рассказал мне, как незадолго до травмы у нас состоялся разговор, в котором я поведал ему о встрече с Инициатором. Встрече, о которой я не помнил до недавнего времени. Но кое-что простимулировало мою память, и теперь я помню. Помню мальчика, который говорил на непонятном мне языке. Который гладил меня по голове, и которого я обнимал, пока мы не уснули и связь не распалась.  
Он замолкает на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание, и ждёт хоть чего-то, прислушиваясь к ощущениям по ту сторону нити, связывающей его с его Исполнителем, но из-за её напряжённого гудения ничего не разобрать.  
— И последнее. Я видел тебя. Видел каскад прыжков во второй половине программы. Вживую. Я почти уверен в этом, или же, в противном случае, я слишком много падал и ударялся головой, и у меня окончательно съехала крыша, — Витя старается говорить, как можно мягче, но выходит всё равно несколько жёстко, — итак, это ты мой Инициатор?  
Несколько мгновений, когда Юри поднимает на него больной, измученный взгляд, его лицо искажается такой невыносимой мукой, что Витя уже проклинает себя за то, что второй раз довёл бедного парня до слёз.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — всхлипывает Юри, закрывая лицо руками, — я не достоин тебя… Ты не поймёшь, каково это — чувствовать, что ты отстаёшь на целую жизнь! Лучше бы ты никогда не знал этого!  
Напряжение внутри рвётся, больно ударяя прямо по сердцу.  
На него лавиной сходят чувства, мешаясь в дикие коктейли и заставляя кричать изнутри.  
«Кажется, я умер», — думает Витя, прижимая ладонь туда, где сейчас больнее всего.  
Кажется, это конец.  
***  
Одиночество, боль, потерянность, недоверие и даже капелька злости, которая была бы столь уместна сейчас. Юри больно видеть эти чувства в глазах Виктора.  
— И ты решил, что имеешь право решать за меня? — голос русского фигуриста дрожит от обилия чувств, и Юри просто больше не может. Не может этого видеть, не так, не сейчас. Он кусает губы и поднимает взгляд на застывшего перед ним тренера.  
— Или же причина в другом, скажи? Я не нравлюсь тебе, да? Ты просто не гей, или тебе не нравятся европейцы, или...  
Юри не может выносить поток этих несправедливых слов по отношению к Виктору. Не может и не хочет слушать, как тот отчаянно пытается найти в себе то, что бы не привлекало его Инициатора.  
Он рывком поднимается и прижимает ладонь к узким губам, прерывая этот чудовищный поток предположений.  
— Перестань, — выдыхает Юри, — прекрати, это же полная чушь. Разве найдётся хоть кто-то, кто сможет перед тобой устоять?  
Горечь скользит на кончике языка, прорываясь прямо из глубины души, и Юри отнимает руку от нежных губ, которых ему хочется касаться всё сильнее и сильнее.  
— Ты смог, — отзывается глухо Виктор.  
Юри кидает взгляд и с ужасом отмечает новое чувство на лице непобедимого Виктора Никифорова. Это чувство так ужасно в своём уродстве, что всё, о чём может думать Юри — изгнать его, раз и навсегда изгнать. Долой, прочь! Всё что нужно сейчас, чтобы исказившее лицо смирение покинуло его навсегда — немного мужества. Мужества, которое его тренер с лихвой так часто одалживал ему, ничего не требуя взамен.  
Юри бросает своё тело вперёд, навстречу к другому, а через миг осознаёт себя отчаянно прижимающимся к губам своего извечного кумира. Сухое касание, которому наверняка не перерасти в нечто большее, но сейчас это единственный шанс доказать, что Виктор ему гораздо сильнее чем просто небезразличен.  
Нежные губы размыкаются, и Юри чувствует горячую ладонь на своём затылке. Пальцы зарываются в его волосы, не позволяя отстраниться, а мягкие губы скользят по его собственным, неумелым, неопытным. Юри старается, но всё что он может — дублировать движения Виктора.  
Кончиком языка Виктор скользит по кромке губы, и Юри не может сдержать сладостного, чувственного стона. Всего миг, а на его паху уже другая ладонь Виктора, ощутимо сжимающая поднимающуюся плоть сквозь ткань штанов.  
Юри страшно, и он лишь на миг приоткрывает глаза, чтобы понять, что делать дальше, и вспыхивает жаром, когда встречается со взглядом голубых глаз.  
Жар топит его глубже, сминая всю волю и непреклонность, всё желание стать достойным своего Исполнителя прежде, чем они станут единым целым.  
«Боже, какая глупость», — внезапно понимает Юри. Да ведь они уже и есть одно целое. Они были им всегда, с того самого момента, как он увидел Виктора впервые. Тогда, в три года, его Исполнитель отозвался на его просьбу. На его отчаянный призыв. Отозвался, даже когда он спал. Даже когда был так далеко. Даже когда отчаялся.  
— Люблю, — выдыхает на японском Юри прямо в губы Виктора.  
— Что же ты со мной делаешь, — качает головой Виктор, прижимая его к себе так тесно, что между ними не остаётся даже воздуха.  
Важны только они, а всё прочее — наносное, — «вот в чём дело», — ослепительной вспышкой проносится в голове Юри, ни звания, ни регалии, ничто не имеет сейчас того значения, которое имеет прикосновение горячих пальцев Виктора к его телу. Пальцы Юри путаются то в волосах, то в домашней одежде Виктора, пытаясь добраться до обнажённой кожи, скрытой полосами ткани.  
Важно то, как беспощадно умело Виктор прижимается к нему, не прекращая терзать губы в невероятном поцелуе, который не хочется заканчивать, несмотря ни на что. Важно то, как Юри подаётся навстречу умелой руке, и хнычет от нетерпения, от страсти, выжигающей его до основания.  
Важно то, что они вместе, и всегда будут. И ничто этого не изменит.  
Даже фигурное катание.  
***  
Витя счастлив. Счастлив так, словно сегодня его день рождения, новый год, и вообще все праздники мира, которые обещают ему сладкую жизнь до скончания времён. Он не один, не один, слышите! Завидуйте все, выдирайте последние оставшиеся на ваших головах волосёнки, потому что Виктор Никифоров больше никогда не будет один!  
Его Инициатор даже преподнёс им парные кольца в качестве «талисмана удачи», там, перед алтарём, отчаянно краснея. «Он такой милый», — думает Витя, вспоминая это мгновение — взгляд Юри, когда он надел на его безымянный палец кольцо, и дрожь его сердца в собственной груди. Нечто невероятное, словно символ вечности, который запечатает их вместе навсегда. Словно обещание на всех их будущих соревнованиях сдвигать кровати вместе. Словно клятва не отпускать друг друга никогда.  
Следующий прокат показывает, как сильно изменила их связь, не только Витю — Юри кажется куда более собранным и намного более уверенным, чем он был прежде, и Витя чувствует это всем своим нутром, когда от нетерпения их связь звенит, передавая друг другу эти чувства: Юри — уверенность и спокойствие Вити, а ему самому — нетерпение его партнёра.  
И всё же есть кое-что, что задевает Витю, когда он смотрит на выступление Плисецкого. Это заноза, которую можно ощутить лишь тогда, когда нет больше той огромной, перекрывающей все прочие чувства, боли. И оно обостряется с каждым последующим выступлением на льду.  
«Я не хочу уходить», — сказал однажды его любимый Доктор Кто, и только сейчас Витя понимает всю глубину чувств, которые были вложены в эти слова, потому что яд от этой занозы несёт в себе то же самое послание.  
«Плевать», — думает Витя, — «это я переживу. У меня есть Юри, есть связь и накал его чувств, когда он на льду. Я справлюсь с этим, это не имеет значения». Это не мантра, Витя и правда верит в это, до тех самых пор, когда вечером, после короткой Юри не говорит ему:  
— После финала давай покончим со всем этим.  
В груди что-то обрывается вместе с этими словами, но Витя отказывается признавать, что услышанные им слова — реальность, а не его самый страшный кошмар.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он, недоверчиво глядя на невероятно спокойного Юри.  
— Ты сделал для меня больше, чем достаточно. Благодаря тебе в этом сезоне я выложился на полную, — продолжает его Инициатор, словно не чувствуя по их связи, как этими словами только расширяет пропасть между ними. Он, чёрт побери, даже кланяется, произнося благодарственные речи.  
«Ты совсем ополоумел?! Что ты такое вообще говоришь?! Это же тебе не игра, чёрт возьми! Это же моё сердце, что же ты делаешь? Разве я действительно заслужил нечто подобное?» — все эти вопросы рвутся из Вити, но он не может выдавить из себя, ни один из них, и они вырываются на волю слезами.  
— Виктор? — растерянный голос Юри подталкивает Витю. Нужно что-то сказать. Нужно открыть рот и заставить его издавать звуки, похожие на слова, несмотря на то, что сейчас Витя снова ощущает себя брошенным, словно он никогда и не встречал своего Инициатора. Словно не было нескольких жарких ночей, признаний и клятв, пусть не высказанных вслух, но от того не менее реальных.  
— Не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким эгоистом, Кацуки Юри, — всё, на что хватает сил Вити.  
— Да. Я сам принял решение. Я ухожу из фигурного катания.  
Даже зная, что Витя не жаждет его ухода, Юри принял это решение. Зияющая дыра в груди не отзывается вообще никакими чувствами — все они превращаются в солёную влагу на щеках. Поток слёз только усиливается, и Витя бессилен что-нибудь сделать с этим.  
— Юри, что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Витя угрюмо, когда пальцы Инициатора отодвигают его чёлку.  
— Не думал, что ты заплачешь.  
— Я злюсь на тебя, ясно? — он срывается, срывается так мерзко.  
— Ты сам говорил, что мы в месте только до финала Гран-При! — в тон ему отзывается Юри.  
— Тебе не кажется, что с того момента очень многое изменилось? — Витя качает головой. — Но даже тогда я думал, что тебе и дальше будет нужна моя помощь.  
— Разве ты не вернёшься на лёд? — тон Юри заставляет Витю вскинуть голову. Вот оно что, связь работает превосходно, да и сам Юри не страдает невнимательностью. — Тебе не стоит обо мне беспоко…  
— Как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить мне о возвращении, когда ты сам собрался уходить?!  
Витя не выдерживает, просто не выдерживает этого разрывающего изнутри чувства, когда Юри его обнимает, прижимая свои ладони туда, где больнее всего.  
— Ты действительно так сильно не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? — спрашивает он тихо, перебирая пряди уткнувшегося ему в плечо Вити.  
— А зачем мне лёд, если тебя там нет? — глухо отзывается он.  
В его голове есть музыка. В его голове есть танец для пары. Зачем ему возвращаться на лёд, если осознание того, что это никогда не будет исполнено, сведёт его с ума?  
— Тогда… наверное, это лучше будет обсудить после, да? После финала посмотрим, что нам стоит делать дальше.  
Юри гладит его по плечам и, приподняв за подбородок, заставляет посмотреть на себя. Витя знает, что у него опухли глаза и нос, но Юри словно этого и не замечает, целуя с такой нежностью, что её слишком много для одного. Витя уступает ему ведущую роль в поцелуе, сегодня предпочитая нежиться в объятиях партнёра, после того, как он выбил его из колеи.  
Юри заглаживает вину неумело, неопытно, но это не имеет значения. Чувства, которых так много для каждого из них, латают измождённое этой короткой сценой сердце Виктора Никифорова. Подумать только, а ведь ещё с утра он был так счастлив…  
И чёрт бы побрал все эти проклятые соревнования.  
***  
Между ними столько всего случилось за этот сезон — Юри помнит всё, до мелочей, воспоминания проносятся в голове, когда они идут к черте, которая, скорее всего, разделит их в чём-то. А вот слов, словно не осталось, после того случая они словно выгорели, оседая горечью пепла на языке. Правда в том, что им слова и не нужны, они чувствуют друг друга, и как Виктор чувствует собранность Юри перед произвольной, так и Юри чувствует его боль, словно припорошенную ледяной крошкой.  
— Не переживай, ты завоюешь золотую медаль. Верь в себя, — тренер касается его ладони своей, но Юри отводит взгляд от блеска парного кольца.  
— Послушай, Виктор, ты же сказал, что хочешь остаться верен себе, да? Не надо говорить, как тренер. Не сейчас. — Юри берёт его за руку, сжимая её чуть подрагивающими от смешанных чувств пальцами. — Я хочу выступить с улыбкой на лице.  
Они оба понимают, о чём он просит Виктора. Это понятно и без слов.  
— Послушай, Юри, я не был уверен в том, что тебе стоит говорить это сейчас, но…  
Виктор склоняется к нему вплотную, так, что Юри ощущает его горячее дыхание на своём ухе.  
— После пятикратного чемпионства я взял перерыв, чтобы тренировать тебя. И как ты до сих пор не мог взять золотую медаль? — тон Виктора насмешлив, он раззадоривает Юри, но это как раз то, что нужно. — Хватит кататься вполсилы. Я хочу поцеловать твою золотую медаль.  
Игривые ноты, и вот Юри уже вспыхивает до ключиц, чувствуя, как настроение Виктора передаётся и ему тоже.  
Он готов побеждать. Сейчас — он точно готов, потому что в душе он давно танцует вместе с Виктором. И ему больше не нужно бежать, чтобы пытаться догнать его. Они уже вместе. И то чувство, которое сводило Виктора с ума меньше суток назад, оно не совсем его собственное. Не полностью.  
Просто Юри был уверен, что если он выскажет его, то Виктору станет легче, потому что для него самого это будет своеобразная точка, и им не придётся испытывать это за двоих.  
«Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был для тебя?» — спрашивает Виктор Никифоров в его голове, когда Юри катает произвольную программу.  
«Смотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим тренером. Мои другом. Моим любовником. Моим соперником. Моим любимым. Моей второй половинкой. И я не готов отказываться ни от одной из этих сторон в пользу другой. Я эгоист, Виктор. Я жаден. Я хочу всего тебя. Навсегда», — отвечает ему Юри своей программой, в финальном движении показывая, как он тянется к нему. Каждую секунду тянется.  
А когда объявляют оценки, он чувствует себя странно.  
— Поздравляю, Юри, — шепчет ему на ухо Виктор, — оба Юрия побили мои рекорды, и как тренер и хореограф я безумно счастлив. Но как соперник — я огорчён.  
— Что? — Юри от счастья не верит своим ушам. — Ты вернёшься в спорт?  
Виктор улыбается ему, и Юри знает, что там, внутри, он протягивает ему руку, ожидая, что ему на это ответят. Но Юри пока не готов. У него ещё есть время, пока не выступят все участники. Есть время, пока их снимают, пока они дают интервью.  
Время на раздумья кончается, когда Юрио танцует свой танец, выходя из каждого прыжка с поднятой рукой и размазывая своей решимостью желание Юри уйти из спорта, и двенадцатью сотыми вырывая победу из рук Юри.  
— Не золотая, но… — мнётся Юри, показывая свою медаль Виктора.  
Тот насмешливо улыбается, уже знает, что ему скажет Юри по поводу ухода со льда.  
— Если не золотая, целовать не буду. Обидно, я так хотел её поцеловать. Из меня никудышный тренер, — Виктор наступает, прижимая Юри к бортику и склоняется над ним. — Юри, у тебя есть предложения, как заставить моё сердце биться чаще?  
Возбуждение прокатывается по телу Юри от их близости.  
— О, о чём подумал? — улыбается ему тренер.  
Юри мямлит что-то в нерешительности, но останавливается вовремя. Серебро — не так уж и плохо, да? С учётом того, что он побил рекорд, установленный русским гением фигурного катания.  
Он переходит в наступление, обнимая своего Исполнителя, и просит так, что почти требует:  
— Виктор, будь моим тренером ещё один год! Я точно возьму золото!  
Юри чувствует, когда они крепко держатся за руки там, внутри, как их связь снова сияет восторгом и предвкушением.  
— Трудно будет совмещать тренерские обязанности и выступления, но взамен ты должен стать пятикратным чемпионом мира, как минимум.  
Виктор нежно улыбается ему, и Юри взывает к нему, взывает безотчётно, понимая, что его зов всегда будет услышан и всегда будет принят.  
И сколько бы испытаний им не пришлось преодолеть, они справятся, ведь их сердца звучат в унисон.  
***  
Серебряный медалист в мужском одиночном фигурном катании Кацуки Юри представляет произвольную своего тренера, возвестившего о том, что он возвращается на лёд, Виктора Никифорова «Будь со мной» из прошлого года.  
Он представляет её под арию, рассказывающую о двух одиноких людях, которым суждено встретиться почти случайно, но которые понимают друг друга так, что короткая встреча связывает их воедино и безраздельно.  
Когда в арии появляется второй голос, создатель программы присоединяется к нему на льду. И сейчас не важно, что их костюмы так похожи, не важно то, какие поддержки они выполняют, не важно то, что они вторят друг другу каждым прикосновением.  
Важно другое: сколько бы лет не прошло, они будут смотреть только друг на друга, не отрывая взгляда и не замечая ничего вокруг. Важно, что они будут держаться за руки, даже когда их руки больше не сумеют удержать ничего.  
И каждый раз, когда Кацуки Юри будет готовить — «Иди ко мне, будь со мной, не отпускай меня» — он будет видеть Виктора Никифорова, где бы они не находились.  
Навсегда.

P.S.  
Впервые за долгое время случается то, чего давненько с не случалось. Он падает на тренировке. Трижды.  
Когда он встречается со льдом в четвёртый раз, Фельцман не выдерживает, и подъезжает вплотную, говоря тихо, без злости, но с осуждением, которое подобает только отцу, отчитывающему своё горячо любимое, но несносное дитя:  
— Ты кого дурачить пытаешься, Юра? — тот смотрит на него, не понимая сути вопроса. И приподнимает брови. — Давно ты своего Инициатора встретил?  
— Никого я не встречал, тренер.  
По правде говоря, это ведь нельзя назвать встречей, правда? Просто обещание дружбы, просто спасение его от фанаток, просто совместные соревнования, после которых они разъехались по своим странам.  
— Это ты кому другому расскажи, что не встречал никого, а не мне, — качает головой Яков Давыдович, — думаешь, я сам так не падал, а?  
— А что, падали, тренер? — Юра удивляется, поднимая брови. — Когда мадам Барановскую встретили?  
— Летал, — бурчит Фельцман, — не падал, летал. Не сразу она от меня отказалась, вот в чём дело, Юра. А если от тебя половинка твоя не отказывается, а поддерживает, ты вершины берёшь такие, что и не снились.  
— А Лилия прима...  
— Да, — глухо отзывается Фельцман.  
Юра понимает, что в этом вся и суть — их прима отказалась от дяди Якова, но тот от неё не отказывался.  
— Дело тут совсем в другом, Юрочка, — вздыхает тренер, растеряв свою бодрую ярость и разом постарев на вид лет на двадцать, — дело то в том, что покуда вы порознь, Исполнитель тебя звать будет. Тянуть за собой. Ты и сам не поймёшь, как окажешься рядом, будешь думать, что это просто твой выбор. Если тянуть с этим достаточно долго, всё совсем плохо станет.  
Юре не надо этого объяснять, он и сам знает, как это — совсем плохо. Совсем плохо, это когда мама уезжает в Европу, чтобы только подальше, чтобы только ослабить связь. Совсем плохо, когда папа заключает самый невыгодный на свете контракт в Азии. Совсем плохо, это когда они всего за один год оба выгорают на работе, как свечки, и умирают в один день, разделённые сотнями километров друг от друга, в разных часовых поясах, а потому даты на могилах — разные.  
Юра так не хочет. Он сделает всё, чтобы быть со своей половиной. Нужно только понять, куда бежать. Хотя, чего там понимать, если и так всё ясно? Пусть даже Отабек так ни единого разу и не позвал его, по каким-то своим причинам, это не значит, что Юра, посмотрев на Никифорова, не поймёт, что произошло, когда они коснулись друг друга.  
— Тебе билет купить? — вздыхает Фельцман, видя чувства, написанные на лице своего подопечного.  
— Сам справлюсь, — фыркает Плисецкий, доставая телефон, и находя ближайший рейс до Астаны.  
Ну, держись, Бека.  
Крепче.


End file.
